Descubriendo Secretos
by hana-yry
Summary: Miles de cosas pueden pasar, ¿que tanto secretos puede tener la familia de la persona que amas? y ademas esos secretos es lo que has estado buscando hace tiempo, pero descubrir y revelarlo puede ser muy peligroso... ok soy muy mala haciendo summary, pero es dificil resumirlo todo en pequeñas palabras ( ) o al menos para mi...
1. prologo

**Los personajes son de CLAMP sakura card captor algunos los cree jejejej :)**

**PROLOGO**

Es una mañana hermosa, el sol dando sus primeros rayos tocando cada casa, avisando el nuevo día que aguarda.

En una de las casas se abre la cochera, donde sale un auto (un mercedes) de conductor se aprecia una bella mujer de hermosos ojos verdes como la esmeralda, su cabello castaño, lacio y largo, ondeado en las puntas, amarrado en una coleta tal parece dirigiéndose al trabajo.

Llega a su trabajo estaciona su auto y baja, luce un polo largo de color rosa pálido que se ajusta en la parte debajo de sus pechos y que cae como cascada, con un escote no revelador pero que deja la imaginación, unos jeans no tan apretados de color negro y unos tacos no tan altos.

Entra y saluda a toda persona que se cruza con su sonrisa se dirige a una puerta que dice:

PEDIATRIA

DRA. KINOMOTO SAKURA

Solo sonrió y entro dejo su cartera colgada se coloco su bata, se sentó y enseguida tocaron la puerta, donde entro una enfermera de cabello gris bien amarrado, ojos azules se llamaba hanako Suzuki.

-Buenos días doctora, le traigo la lista de pacientes que tiene hoy –dijo con una sonrisa, entregándoselo- perdone mi intromisión pero la veo de buen humor hoy, ¿le paso algo emocionante?

-buenos días hanako, y si estoy de muy buen humor pero solo es por un sueño-dijo sonriendo.

-¿un sueño?, ¿qué clase de sueño la dejo así?, tan feliz, ¡cuénteme!

- bueno era sobre mi adolescencia, recordarlo me puso muy feliz esos días eran muy divertidos, las ocurrencias que se les ocurrían a mis amigas, ahhhhhhhhh hace tiempo que no las veo, me divertía mucho con ellas, siempre terminaban convenciéndome en todo, haaaaaaaaa que días aquellos, aunque ahora también los son pero _siento un vacio… - _lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

_-_unhhh no se preocupe Dra., estoy segura que ese vacío pronto se irá- dijo con una sonrisa muy segura.

- ¿A…. A que te refieres?- mientras le aparecía una gran interrogante.

-no es nada, bueno me retiro-con una sonrisa muy picara porque ella sabe que es ese ¡vacio! Y cerró la puerta.

-¿ehhh? Bueno revisare el informe-y en eso tocaron-pase

- jjajajajaja soy yo de nuevo se me olvido este informe que debo llevar al Dr. Hiragizawa- con una gota en la cabeza.

-siempre tan distraída-con una de sus sonrisas de paciencia, vio como se retiro de nuevo y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo ase un momento cundo tocaron la puerta de nuevo.

-jejjejeje Esto doctora discúlpeme de nuevo pero me lleve los documentos equivocados jejejeje-dijo con una gota más grande.

-claro-esta vez te una interrogante-¿qué pasa hanako? Hoy estas muy distraída más de lo común

-bueno es que hoy… tal parece que me propondrán matrimonio-dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

- wow así que hisaki por fin lo hará, pero ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclucion?

-es que su hermana Miu me lo dijo, era un secreto pero ella no se lo aguanto- más nerviosa y avergonzada ala ves-es cierto te parece si podemos hablar después del trabajo, es que necesito hablar con alguien de esto.

-claro, ahora volvamos al trabajo relájate y deja pensar en eso que no afecte mucho tu trabajo de acuerdo- le dijo sonriendo y ella sintió luego se retiro, nuevamente retomo lo que estaba haciendo cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta y se acercaba-¿qué te olvidaste esta vez hanako?-dijo sin mirar al individuo pero no respondió-¿hanako?-miro por fin quien era y…..-¡PERO USTED QUE HACE AQUÍ, COMO SE ATREVE LI A ENTRAR ASI!-se paro al instante la había tomado por sorpresa estaba roja su rostro había estado tan cerca, que el papel que leía era lo único que impedía la mirada de ambos.

-buenos días querida ying fa- con tono seductor parándose de su anterior pose que dejo perpleja a la castaña.

-y yo que empezaba a tener un buen día-se dijo con fastidio -ahora eso esta arruinado-mirando a ese hombre que la mira seductoramente con esos ojos ambarinos, el cabello chocolate, alto, muy guapo.

-Buenos días ying fa

-es lo único que sabes decir-dijo con fastidio

-lo diré hasta que me respondas como debe ser-con su típica sonrisa, lo que fastidio a la castaña.

-ahhh de acuerdo-dijo resignándose porque sabía que no pararía hasta que lo hiciera-buenos días li shaoran-dijo fingiendo amabilidad-ahora que ya lo salude puede hacerme el favor de retirarse

-no aun no, vine por algo que quiero-y en un instante tenia arrinconada a la castaña que estaba sorprendida por ese acto que dijo: pero que esta… y no puedo terminar ya que sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de él.

No se separaban aun, ella intentaba zafarse pero él era más fuerte y la acercaba más hacia él y seguía besándola, ella se sentía perdida no sabía si corresponderle o no, su conciencia le decía que no, que debía salir de esa situación pero la forma en cómo la besaba con pasión, dulzura, ¿amor?, No, no podría ser eso pensó, hasta que perdió el poco control que tenia y le correspondió. Le fue un poco difícil llevar su ritmo porque nunca había besado, pero se dejo llevar y se sentía en las nubes con tan solo ese beso.

Hasta que se oyó abrir la puerta y unas voces que decían muy entusiasmadas: hola sakura tanto tiempo sin verte ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡SAKURA!, al instante que oyeron la puerta no le tomaron importancia estaban muy ocupados en ese beso que les importaba muy poco si alguien los veía, pero cuando escucharon las voces de sorpresa se soltaron al instante.

-se quedo sorprendida viendo de quien se trataba esas voces, nada menos que sus amigas de la infancia, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko que estaban sorprendidas con lo que habían visto-ahhh hola chicas-perfecto lo que me faltaba que esto me pasara, sabía que debía haber hecho caso a mi conciencia, algo me dice que de ahora en adelante las cosas andarán peor que antes, pensó sakura. Y no se equivocaba ella no sabía que es lo que pensaban sus amigas que sus cabezas empezaban a trabajar y hacer un nuevo juego, como ellas lo llamaban.

Mientras que shaoran intentaba sacar conclusiones de lo que veía y sentía que la llegada de esas supuestas amigas que ya no estaban sorprendidas si no que sonreían con una sonrisa alegre y maliciosa a la vez, le traerían mucha suerte, si mucha suerte.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola :) jejejejejje es mi primer fic por favor sean buenos, espero que les haya gustado, por favor déjenme muchos reviews, acepto toda clase de criticas menos insultos.**

**Esta fue la presentación de lo que va tratar creo que no está muy bien hecha que digamos pero sean comprensibles es mi primera vez, chau :) nos vemos.**


	2. Inesperado

**Los personajes son de CLAMP sakura card captor algunos los cree jejejej :)**

**El juego comienza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Me encontraba en mi casa leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos de sherlock Holmes pero me acorde lo que había pasado en este día y lo tire, porque tuvieron que venir justo en ese momento, noo la culpa es mía yo nunca debí corresponderle ese beso, ni ese beso, pero, a él que le pasa como se le ocurre besarme, se suponía que sería un buen día, el sueño me lo dijo, noo el sueño me estaba previniendo de lo que iba a suceder pero yo por tonta no me di cuenta-no quiero imaginarme lo que están haciendo ahora, se me cumplió el deseo, SI las extrañaba, pero, me olvide recordar que cuando estaba con ellas siempre me metía en problemas y siempre recaía o me involucraba a mí las consecuencias, ¡demonios!.

_**Flashback**_

_-Hola chicas-dijo nerviosa y avergonzada _

_-hola sakura-respondieron las tres- no nos presentas a tu novio-dio chiharu con picardía_

_-el no es mi novio-respondió con fastidio-¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_-Rika: pues vinimos de visita como hace tiempo que no nos vemos quisimos visitarte ya que decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones, pero creo que mejor nos vamos estabas muy ocupada con tu novio-dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¡ya te dije que no es mi novio!-respondió sakura casi perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia._

_-naoko: hay por favor sakura ni que fuéramos niñas acepta que son pareja y como explicas ese beso tan apasionado que hemos visto ehhh, aparte ya nos imaginábamos que tendrías un novio, el cual debo aceptar que es muy guapo ijjijiijijii –con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-no saques conclusiones él y yo no somos nada lo que vieron…. fue un error, el simplemente… estaba…. Yo…. Esto…. ¡No es lo que piensan, él y yo no somos nada y punto!_

_-y yo que, estoy de adorno, para que sepas yo también opino-dijo shaoran acercándose a sakura-y no les mientas tu y yo si somos pareja __**en el futuro-**__lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando en la oreja de sakura que se enrojeció-mucho gusto soy Shaoran Li, doctor de Neurocirugía, es un gusto conocer a las amigas de mi querida ying fa-se oyó pequeñas risas de las tres_

_-Naoko: pero tú no pareces ser de Japón y ¿Por qué la llamas ying fa?_

_- eso es porque soy de china y la llamo ying fa que es su nombre en chino porque me gusta pronunciarlo en mi idioma-dijo mirando a sakura_

_-ya veo mucho gusto yo soy rika sasaki-dijo sonriéndole _

_-__yo soy naoko __yanagisawa__ un gusto-con una reverencia_

_-y yo soy chiharu mihara_

_-las tres dijeron: "como veras somos las queridas amigas de la infancia de sakura" jijijijijijiji_

_-ustedes nunca cambiaran-dijo con fastidio sakura- discúlpenme chicas sé que es un momento especial pero si se dan cuenta estamos en un hospital y yo tengo que trabajar así que háganme el favor de retirarse por favor, hablamos luego si, están de vacaciones así que tendremos mucho tiempo para charlar ok-mientras las conducía hacia la puerta-tu también Li hazme el favor de retirarte, ya hiciste suficiente así que adiós- y les cerró la puerta en la cara-hay que fastidio-se recostó en la puerta y pudo oír lo que sus amigas decían_

_-rika: nosotras también te queremos sakura, tu también no has cambiado nada sigues tan correcta como siempre jujujujujuj_

_-naoko: así que li shaoran- el asintió-sabes queremos hablar contigo te parece si nos reunimos después de tu trabajo._

_-claro-respondió el_

_-sakura quería gritar, pero se tapo la boca sabia como eran sus amigas, seguramente le contarían toda la historia de su vida de ella, pero eso no tiene nada de malo ¿cierto?, a mí que me importa lo que hagan que hagan lo que quieran además no tenía nada que ocultar o si, pensaba sakura y quito esa idea de la cabeza y se concentro en su trabajo, luego llego la tarde, ya debo olvidarme de eso, ahora que me acuerdo debo hablar con hanako, ya casi es la hora de irse, bueno, yo ya termine con todos mis pacientes, en eso tocan la puerta._

_-doctora soy hanako le parece si nos vamos-dijo mientras seguía en la puerta_

_-claro-dijo mientras se quitaba la bata y tomaba su cartera-ahora si vámonos_

_Se encontraban en un parque cerca del hospital conversando sobre su pedida de mano de hanako_

_-yo doctora le tengo pavor al matrimonio, porque… -estaba muy nerviosa_

_-¿Por qué?, acaso no lo amas del todo-decía con una cara de preocupación_

_-claro que lo amo él es lo mejor que me ha pasado, es solo que en mi familia no tenemos mucha suerte que digamos, mis padres se separaron cuando tenía 15, mi hermano se caso, un año después se separaron-dijo mirándola buscando comprensión_

_-entiendo-dijo son una pequeña sonrisa-pero sabes que tu futuro matrimonio depende de ustedes mismos, ¿tu lo amas?, ¿el te ama?_ _-¡claro que lo amo! Y…. no estoy segura si él me ame como yo lo amo-dijo con algo de tristeza._

_-si él no te amara no hubiera hecho todas esas tonterías para llamarte la atención, ni tampoco hubiera hecho todo lo demás para que tu lo perdones cuando se peleaban, ahora quiere dar el siguiente paso, quiere estar a tu lado, habrán problemas pero si se tienen el uno al otro pase lo pase todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo sonriéndole y secándole las lagrimas que se habían escapado._

_-si gracias docto… gracias sakura-cuando se oyó un carro, que era_ _hisaki el novio de hanako-parece que vino a recogerme, ya me tengo que ir-dijo parándose y limpiándose las lagrimas-le diré un SI porque lo amo-le dijo con confianza_

_-así se habla-sonriéndole, la vio marchar y él la recibía con un beso, se subió a su auto y se fueron_

_-se quedo un poco pensativa: que curioso dando consejo alguien que no tiene ni la más mínima experiencia para esto, suspiro._

_-en que piensas querida ying fa, si quieres yo también te doy un beso pero más apasionado que el de ellos-le dijo susurrando en su oído, que esta se alejo._

_-LI PERO QUE HACES-trato de tranquilizarse –no podrías dejar de molestarme por un día, solo un día._

_-es que me gusta verte enfadada ying fa, te ves más hermosa-dijo con su típica sonrisa._ _Ella se sonrojo y quiso hacer de oídos sordos mientras que eso divertía a su acompañante, que aprovecho el momento en que cerró los ojos para agarrarle de las muñecas en modo posesivo para que no escapara, cuando ella abrió sus ojos al sentirse aprisionada y se encontró con esos ojos ambarinos que la observaban con un sentimiento que no entendía, cuando lo oyó decir._

_-quieres que retomemos lo de esta mañana-acercándose a sus labios__-no te atrevas, porque te juro que…-nuevamente le robo otro beso que sentía no poder rechazar pero esta vez tenía toda la fuerza de voluntad y le piso el pie lo más fuerte que pudo_ _-Gruño mientras la besaba, pero de ninguna manera se le iba a escapar ahora que por fin se había atrevido a hacerlo, mientras que la agarraba de la cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, empezó a morderle y hacer el beso más apasionado, quería profundizar el beso pero aun no era el momento._

_-sakura ya no podía aguantar más todavía le quedaba algo de conciencia, pero desapareció por completo y lo empezó a besar pero ya era muy tarde porque tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, ambos respiraban algo agitados y esta vez fue ella quien lo beso porque no lo había disfrutado por su conciencia, pero, al diablo con mi conciencia se dijo solo quería disfrutar esa sensación que le daba ese sujeto que siempre le fastidiaba._

_-le tomo por sorpresa lo que hizo su ying fa pero él no se negó y empezó a besarla con la misma pasión y aun mas, porque ella lo excitaba a darle más, pero el sabia que debía controlarse, no quería solo besarla, no quería ni que otro la besara, esos labios eran de él y de nadie más, él quería todo de ella, quería que ella le entregara todo en especial su corazón, porque se había dado cuenta que la amaba, esa molestia que sentía cuando un hombre se le acercaba eran celos, a veces se sonrojaba al verla sonreír a sus pacientes y en especial esa dulzura que tenia con los niños, todo, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado y ahora que lo había descubierto quería que ella también lo amara y para eso tenía como arma su experiencia de seductor aunque en realidad no era muy bueno, ya que se le acercaban, el no hacía nada más que aceptar a veces, pero dejo de pensar y solo quiso disfrutar lo que su ying fa le ofrecía, en algo que estaba seguro es que ella por más que lo negara sentía algo por él, aunque solo era una pequeña chispa, él se encargaría de aumentar el fuego._ _Tuvieron que separarse nuevamente por falta de aire, pero porque también escucharon unos sonidos._

_-ehhhhh… unhhhh… disculpa-eran naoko rika y chiharu que reían con lo que veían_

_-otra vez no, se maldecía sakura-ahhh hola chicas, lo que pasa aquí, es que…-pero fue interrumpida_

_-naoko: no nos expliques nada, no te preocupes pero venimos por una promesa de este sujeto-señalando a shaoran que estaba algo fastidiado y sorprendido._

_-rika; recuerdas que nos prometiste que vendrías con nosotras_

-_yo dije que charlaría con ustedes, no que iría con ustedes-respondió shaoran con un poco de fastidio._

_-es lo mismo-respondieron las tres_

_-chiharu: vamos-dijo mientras las tres lo agarraban del brazo_

_-naoko: te llevaremos a nuestro departamento, las tres vivimos juntas _

_-shaoran las miro incrédulos-¿Qué?_

_-rika: no te preocupes no haremos nada malo, yo tengo novio y mis amigas también, si eso te tranquiliza._

_-no me refería a eso-dijo shaoran con más fastidio, mientras que las amigas de sakura sonreían mas-solo que no puedo, tengo una operación que hacer dentro de una hora._

_-chiharu: en serio, que lastima-un poco triste._

_Justo se acerca una enfermera que buscaba al doctor_

_-Dr. Li lo estaba buscando para informarle que la operación que se iba realizar hoy se pospuso para mañana, ya que el paciente tubo un desangramiento que ya controlamos, pero, para mayor seguridad se pospuso la operación para mañana a la misma hora.-diciendo esto se marcho._

_-rika: bueno creo que ahora si puedes venir con nosotras-y se llevaron a shaoran sin más, mientras que sakura estaba atónita por lo que veía._

_-adiós chicas –dijo con fastidio, que no querían hablar conmigo pensó- ahh será mejor que me vaya._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-ahora me encuentro con una gran interrogante, ¿Qué será lo que estarán haciendo?, no es que desconfié de ellas, pero algo me dice que debo de preocuparme y mucho, pero ¿Por qué?, ya sakura tranquilízate, tranquilízate, todo estará bien-sin mas preámbulos se fue a dormir.

_**Shaoran**_

-me encuentro en la sala del departamento de las amigas de sakura, debo admitir que es acogedor y amplio, pero lo que me preocupa más ahora es mi situación, realmente las amigas de sakura son increíblemente LOCAS, ahora entiendo porque puso esa cara de susto cuando las vio, hablan tan rápido que apenas capto algunas, desde que llegamos no han parado de hablar, reírse, de cómo fue su llegada a japon-tokio, tal parece que se habían equivocado de avión y subieron uno rumbo a Canadá, que su cartera se le cayó al subir a una montaña rusa y mas , pero no entendía lo que decían -¿y en que trabajan ustedes?-tratando de cambiar el tema que no entendía.

-naoko: ehh… esto… sí, bueno será mejor que yo hable por las tres, las tres somos socias en una empresa hotelera que se llama "mirada de ángel" la cual estamos expandiendo por otros países, trabajamos ahí y nos va muy bien, después de un duro trabajo para sacar la empresa adelante decidimos tomarnos un descanso y aquí estamos.

-chiharu: cambiando de tema ¿que son tu y sakura?-con una sonrisa de curiosidad

-rika: es cierto, y no nos digas que no son nada, porque no lo creemos, sakura no es alguien que se esté besando con cualquiera, así que tú nos tienes que explicar-mirándolo fijamente

-bueno en realidad no somos pareja y ese beso fue porque… –decía shaoran mirando a otro lado, no sabía cómo decirlo

-Rika: dime ¿estás enamorado de ella?- dijo mirándolo seriamente

-shaoran suspiro-s….s…. ¡sí!-respondió con mucha seguridad

-rika: ya veo, eso es bueno-dijo sonriéndole

-Naoko: ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de ella?-dijo con una sonrisa

Shaoran miraba incrédulo-ehhh esto es un interrogatorio- ellas asintieron el suspiro-pues me gusta todo, cuando sonríe, cuando se enfada, cuando me mira con mirada desafiante, ¡todo!-dijo bajando poco a poco la cabeza, tal parece se sonrojo.

-Chiharu: aprobado, eres perfecto para ella-dijo emocionada-pero sabes no lograras nada si sigues con este ritmo tal vez solo te mire como un acosador que detesta-dijo analizando las cosas

-¿tú crees?-dijo shaoran, pensativo

-naoko: yo pienso lo mismo, si alguien intentara conquistarme así, no se tal vez terminara enamorándome, pero, creo que no le diría mis sentimientos- dijo poniéndose en el lugar de sakura

-Y ¿Por qué?-dijo shaoran un poco sorprendido

-naoko: porque, me sentiría usada, pensaría que soy un juego solamente y que al decirle mis sentimientos se burlaría y rompería me corazón en mil pedazos, además sakura es algo orgullosa, por esa razón debes cambiar tu estrategia, se tú, no el shaoran seductor, el verdadero shaoran Li

-shaoran se sorprendió con esas palabras, tenían razón sakura era alguien especial, con lo que hacía solo conseguiría que se confundiera y conociéndola que es bastante orgullosa se alejaría de él, pero, él la amaba como era, de ninguna manera permitiría que se alejara- entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer aparte de ser yo mismo?-ellas sonrieron con la respuesta

-rika: pues nosotras no te ayudaremos mucho, actúa de las dos formas porque esas dos partes son parte de ti, ósea, gánate su confianza charla con ella, lo que es charlar y en ciertas ocasiones sedúcela de forma inconsciente para que ella se acostumbre, ¿entiendes?

-si-respondió-por un momento creí que me dirías que actuara como un francés enamorado, pero lo que me dices es mucho mejor-dijo sonriendo

-chiharu: bueno ya que hemos aclarado todo y sabemos la clase de relación que llevan los dos porque no le mostramos esos videos-dijo con mucha emoción, las chicas reaccionaron.

naoko trajo una caja de videos, que estaba en modo alfabético y rika trajo bocadillos para ver lo que naoko colocaba en el plasma de la sala, rika dejo los bocadillo en la mesita del medio y se acomodo en el asiento como las demás, shaoran no entendía aun, que querían que viera, fue donde empezó, no era una película, ni lo que se imaginaba: tal parece eran videos de ellas mismas, eso querían que vieran, todavía no empezaba estaba en la presentación donde aparecían fotos de ellas y espera ella es "SAKURA" estaba sorprendido, era sakura en versión adolescente, era muy linda sonreía mientras se abrazaba a sus amigas y había una chica que estaba gravando a sakura, y fue pasando otra foto y otra foto y él seguía sorprendido le gustaba ver como era su sakura en su adolescencia (es bastante posesivo verdad :D)

-chiharu: sabes shaoran, te podemos llamar así cierto-el asintió-cuando éramos adolescentes éramos cinco esa chica que ves, es tomoyo daidouji la mejor amiga de sakura , en ese tiempo sakura era igual que ahora, siempre fue bastante madura, siempre decía: "MEJOR PENSARLO DOS VECES ANTES QUE ACTUAR", pero era fácil de convencer muy inocente, por eso siempre teníamos que cuidarla, aun recuerdo en todos los problemas que nos metíamos y sakura siempre era que daba la cara, nosotras le decíamos que tomaríamos la responsabilidad porque era nuestra idea pero ella decía que también participo y tenía mucha culpa como nosotras, algo que si me acuerdo que era muy difícil de enojarse ya que siempre lo arreglaba de manera sociable además tenía buena amistad con los adultos por lo que le resultaba mas fácil, si esa es sakura no ha cambiado nada aunque veo que tu si logras sacarla de quicio-dijo riéndose un poco

-shaoran se sorprendió con lo que oyó, si realmente esa era su sakura-bueno me gusta verla enfadada-dijo riendo un poco estaban conversando hasta que oyó una voz hermosa que cantaba que se le hizo familiar salía del video que habían puesto, el voltio y se sorprendió bastante- pero… y eso-dijo señalando el plasma-ahí estaba sakura con sus amigas siempre hermosa pero ya no era un video era… era… un… videoclip, sakura estaba cantando y no lo hacía nada mal.

-rika: ah eso, bueno es que nosotras tuvimos un grupo en la adolescencia conformado por nosotras mismas y tomoyo pero que no se encuentra, sakura era madura, inteligente, pero sabia divertirse no era aburrida y eso era lo que más nos agradaba de ella, sabia divertirse pero de manera responsable como ella decía, aparte como le gustaba cantar y a nosotras tocar decidimos formar un grupo, ella creaba la corografia, nosotras tambien la payabamos, era bastante habil en el baile, si bailaba bien, fue bastante divertido, pero, no lo creamos para hacernos famosas ni nada de eso, sakura quería ser doctora , tomoyo diseñadora, y nosotras llevar un hotel, esto lo mantuvimos de recuerdo, aunque sakura, estoy seguro que se molestara si sabe que lo viste jjjijijijijiji

-wowww no lo sabía realmente necesito conocer bastante a sakura, descubrir cosas nuevas de ella hace que me enamore mas-dijo sonriendo

Haci pasaron horas y horas le mostraban fotos, videos de la adolescencia de sakura y ellas incluso rika le paso un video de ellas con sakura que era de un balada donde ella cantaba, que era donde conocía a su primer amor, aunque eso le fastidio un poco, pero las chicas le explicaron que no paso nada más que un abrazo y sakura no sentía nada por el solo contribuyo con el vídeo, eso le calmo un poco luego se retiro.

-naoko: ven a visitarnos aun hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar-dijo sonriéndole

-Claro me divertí bastante-contesto sonriendo

Luego lo vieron salir y se quedaron viendo un poco luego apagaron todo se disponían a dormir pero se reunieron un momento antes de eso.

-Naoko: y Qué dicen ¿Empezamos el juego?- dijo sonriendo

-chiharu: yo creo que sí, las vacaciones no serán tan aburridas después que digamos-dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa

-Rika: si pienso lo mismo, es perfecto para ella, si ya es tiempo que sakura encuentre a su media naranja ijijijijijiji-dijo con su sonrisa y las otras asintieron-bueno chicas será mejor que descansemos tendremos de ahora en adelante días algo agotadores, buenas noches naoko y chiharu, buenas noches-y se retiro a su cuarto, igual que las otras.

_Si ahora comienza el juego como ellas lo llaman, pero, saldrán muchos beneficiados._

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno que les pareció creo que es algo corto intentare hacerlos más largos :) más adelante hará aparición de tomoyo, los hermanos de sakura, los personajes de SCC y algunos nuevos tal vez, perdónenme creo que hay algunas fayas eso es todo, no puedo adelantar mucho tampoco :) nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo….**


	3. mejor de lo que pensaba

**Los personajes son de CLAMP sakura card captor algunos los cree jejejej :)**

**3. Mejor de lo que pensaba**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shaoran:**

Estoy en el estacionamiento del hospital como es muy temprano aun no me dispongo a bajar entonces me pongo a pensar en todo lo que paso ayer, sin duda no me equivoque Naoko, Chiharu y Rika me traerían suerte, el consejo que me dieron tiene sentido, no puedo conquistar así a Sakura, ella es especial, pero, como logro acercarme a ella si desde que la conoci la he fastidiaado, que idiota, yo mismo la hice difícil.

_**Flashback **_

_**Hace 1 año….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_todos reúnanse tengo que presentarles a una nueva compañera de este hospital"- hablo el médico jefe y volvió hablar cuando ya estaban reunidos-como sabrán la anterior pediatra se caso y se fue a vivir a Inglaterra, así que démosle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva pediatra- dijo señalándola- surgió varios aplausos _

_- soy Sakura Kinomoto, un gusto conocerlos, desde hoy trabajare aquí, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo con una reverencia y una sonrisa_

_-Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa, Dr. de neurología, bienvenida a este humilde hospital, Sakura, ¿puedo llamarte así?- ella asintió- tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre._

_-claro, Eriol-estrechándose las manos._

_-hola yo soy Hanako Suzuki un gusto, trabajo de enfermera como vez-sonriéndole._

_Uno a uno fueron presentándose, pero yo no me moví de mi sitio, solo observaba, era nueva y que, cuando vi que ella se acercaba sonriéndome y me dijo: __**hola mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto**__, estrechándome la mano-mucho gusto, Shaoran li, Dr. de neurocirugía- Y juntamos las manos en modo de saludo donde sentí una corriente eléctrica ¿no sé?, que separe mi mano casi al instante, ella se sorprendió un poco, creo que iba decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el médico jefe._

"_bien, como todos ya se conocen espero que se lleven bien con su nueva compañera, ahora, todos a sus puestos, Hanako, por favor, llévala a su consultorio- ¡SI!- y se retiro._

_-doctora, venga conmigo, la llevare a su nuevo consultorio _

_- ¿ah? Claro- y se fue de la mano de ella._

_Después de la presentación de Sakura creo que todo ando normal, revisaba los distintos casos de mis pacientes y en un momento pase por el consultorio de pediatría Y escuche unas risas, me acerco para ver lo que pasa, abro un poco la puerta lo suficiente para ver y no ser visto y ahí está, sonriéndole a su paciente de manera tan dulce y angelical, sus ojos verdes, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios… ¿me sonroje?, pero que rayos… ¿que estoy haciendo?…-sorprendido de lo que hacia _

_-Dr. Li ¿Qué hace?-era Hanako que lo había visto._

_-yo… solo, escuche un ruido y me acerque… no mas bien, no es nada Hanako, adiós-dijo muy nervioso que ni el mismo sabia porque lo había hecho._

_-unhhhhhh, esto es sospecho, ujujujujuj….-rio con algo de malicia-quien diría que le Dr. Li se interesara en la Dra. Kinomoto, pero, ya era hora, juujujujuuj-se rio burlonamente y se retiro._

_-¿Qué rayos hacia observándola y hací?, ¿desde cuándo hablo como idiota?- se decía en su mente Shaoran, criticándose por lo que había hecho._

_Llego el descanso y luego la hora de retirarse solo se quedaron los que hacían guardia, Shaoran se retiraba, llevaba las llaves de su auto en su mano, dio la vuelta en una esquina y se tropezó con la persona que menos esperaba donde ella quedo sentada._

_-au… Eso me dolió_

_-usted tiene la culpa, no debería correr aquí-dijo con un poco de fastidio._

_-lo siento es que soy algo torpe, discúlpeme, Dr…. ¿Li? O me equivoco-dijo parándose _

_-no se equivoca, bueno, adiós-se disponía abrir su auto, pero, no estaba sus llaves que hace un momento tenia-¿mis llaves? _

_-ocurre algo- mientras se acercaba_

_-mis llaves no están -recordó que cuando tropezó con su nueva compañera soltó sus llaves pero ahora donde estaba-fue por su culpa, por su torpeza solté mis llaves-mientras la señalaba_

_-¿Qué?, no es mi culpa que usted traerá las llaves en las manos-defendiéndose-además, si se cayeron deben estar por aquí ¿buscamos?_

_-de acuerdo._

_-estuvieron buscando por unos minutos, hasta que Shaoran se canso-es suficiente estoy perdiendo tiempo, tomare un taxi, además tengo una copia en mi casa-dijo mientras tomaba su maletín del suelo._

_-¡no! Espera. Ya que fue mi culpa que se hagan perdido sus llaves, déjeme llevarlo-con un poco de pena._

_-habla en serio-ella asintió-pero, tengo miedo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_-si alguien tan torpe como usted va a conducir, podría morir-dijo disimulando miedo._

_-ahhhhhh, pero como se atreve, yo conduzco muy bien- un poco fastidiada-usted es el torpe, como se le ocurre llevar las llaves en la mano._

_-las llevaba en la mano porque nadie en el estacionamiento corre, pues en este hospital nadie es tan torpe como usted._

_-¡cállese! Deje de ofenderme, le parece si nos vamos ya, antes de que pierda la paciencia que me queda-dirigiéndose a su auto._

_- como usted diga, __**torpe- **__lo susurro, pero, ella lo escucho._

_- y usted es un idiota-dándole la cara- realmente las apariencias engañan-reanudo su recorrido al auto._

_-si las apariencias engañan-dijo mirándola, vio como ella se aguanto su comentario, parecía que ya no le iba a hacer caso y se subió a su auto_

_El viaje fue silencioso nadie más hablo después de su pequeña discusión, Sakura estaba enfadada, nadie la había humillado de esa manera. Mientras que Shaoran observaba el panorama y a veces de reojo a su conductora. _

_-¿A dónde piensas llevarme?, seguro que ni siquiera me oíste- mientras la miraba_

_-¿ahh?,¿ qué?, claro que te oí…_

_-entonces donde es que debes dejarme-vio que ella no respondía, suspiro- te dije que me dejaras en la esquina de la tienda que la dejamos atrás hace una cuadra_

_-jajajajaj yo lo siento es que soy algo…-fue interrumpida_

_-distraída, muy distraída, déjame en la siguiente tienda-ella obedeció y antes de bajarse le dijo-adiós ying fa, no te distraigas – dijo sonriéndole_

_- mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- pero el ya se había ido-¿ying fa?, ahhhh mucho para un día-se retiro._

_A l día siguiente se volvieron encontrar en el estacionamiento, al encontrarse Sakura le dio mala cara, pero él empezó el comentario_

_-Buenos días ying fa-sabiendo que eso la molestara._

_-que tiene de buenos- ya fastidiada-¿una cosa que significa ying fa?_

_-es tu nombre en chino, te queda igual de hermoso que tu nombre en japonés_

_-unhhhh… haga lo que quiera-dijo algo sonrojada._

_-dime llegaste sin ningún rasguño a tu casa, con lo torpe que eres, en un alivio que aun siga vivo_

_-¡usted me tiene harta! –y se retiro, sin mirarle a la cara._

_Y así fue Shaoran siempre la molestaba llamándola ying fa o torpe, dándole en cara todos sus defectos, la cual esto enfadaba a Sakura, aunque Shaoran siempre se enfurecía cuando veía a _

_Un hombre acercarse para coquetearla, aunque, esta no se daba cuenta había ocasiones en las irrumpía en esas conversaciones o se sonrojaba a veces cuando la veía sonreír. Sakura también se sonrojaba por los comentarios que este hacia y también se ponía celosa por las mujeres que se le acercaban para coquetearle, pero, no se daba cuenta._

_No podían encontrarse sin armar una pelea, siempre, causada por el, todos del hospital sabían que ahí había algo mas, pero, ellos esperarían hasta que se den cuenta, así fueron pasando los meses hasta el presente donde que él se dio cuenta de lo que sentía gracias a su amigo Eriol, ahora li se ha propuesto conquistarla._

_**Fin de Flashback **_

_-_Que irónico quien diría que terminaría enamorado de ella, la música de este video es hermosa, nunca imagine que cantara en la adolescencia- pensaba mientras veía el video pero…

-¡como obtuviste ese video!-pregunto enfadada.

-¡Sakura!,-se sobresalto al verla tan cerca, ella tenía la cabeza en la ventana del auto, viendo lo que traía en las manos-¿ah? Esto me lo dieron tus amigas, tuviste una buena adolescencia, no tienes porque quejarte, ¿ah?, es cierto, buenos días-mientras bajaba del auto guardando su celular.

-Buenos días-dijo entre dientes-sabia que mis amigas no se quedarían tranquilas, ¡muy bien!, puedes quedártelo, pero, no quiero que se lo muestres a alguien más entendiste-mientras lo señalaba.

-claro-dijo sorprendido-no pensé que lo tomaras también

-¡crees que lo estoy tomando bien!-tenía una cara de enfadada que Shaoran empezó a sudar frio y esta se retiro.

Llego el descanso, pero Sakura se recordó sobre ese video y pensaba: estoy tan furiosa como habían podido hacer eso, mostrarle todo eso a Li ahora estaba segura que me fastidiaría por toda la vida

-no deberías enfadarte ying fa- dijo Shaoran que se apareció en la puerta.

-a ti es al menos que quiero ver, quita esa sonrisa que me repugna-seguía enfadada- ¿a qué viniste?, ¿ha robarme otro beso?

-vine a invitarte a comer- ella se sorprendió- y por lo de esos besos… yo… lo siento

-¿ah? Escuche bien te disculpaste-el asintió avergonzado- wooo no lo puedo creer, en todos estos años jamás oí una disculpa salir de ti.

-¿vas a aceptar? Comer conmigo, es que Eriol, no puede así que pensé que tal vez tú querías-mientras miraba a otro lado.

-hunnnnnn está bien ya que es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo bueno, acepto.

-¿Ya no estás enfadada?

-esta sorpresa es mayor que mi enfado-le dio una sonrisa, la cual él se sonrojo

-por primera vez me ha sonreído a mi pensaba-vamos-ella sintió-no tenemos mucho tiempo así que iremos a uno cerca del hospital-ella sintió.

Se encontraban en un restaurante cerca del hospital, ambos disfrutaban del almuerzo peo ninguno se disponía a hablar.

-¿así que te gustaba cantar? – poniendo tema de conversación.

-pues para que te lo niego, si en mi adolescencia cantaba junto con mis amigas, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika eran quienes tocaban instrumentos, mientras que Tomoyo y yo cantábamos.

-¿Quién es Tomoyo?-

- ella es mi mejor amiga, siempre paraba grabándome era algo parecida a Naoko, Chiharu y rica, pero, era dulce, comprensiva y siempre tenía las palabras correctas para animarme, ya hace tiempo que no la veo, según lo que se, está ocupada con su trabajo.

-¿y en que trabaja?

-Tiene una compañía de juguetes heredada de su madre, pero también es diseñadora, ella era quien confeccionaba los trajes para nosotras y también se encargaba de editar los videos-

-Ya veo, ¿te gustaría contarme de tu familia?-vio como ella se sorprendió.

-li de verdad estas bien, es que no has intentado nada y además por primera vez estamos teniendo una conversación sin discusiones.

-¿Qué?, te gusta que te fastidie, por mi no hay problema

-no, solo es que estoy sorprendida, hunnnn, de mi familia no hay mucho que contar, antes vivía con mi padre y mis dos hermanos que son muy sobreprotectores, jajajaja aun lo recuerdo cuando estaba en la secundaria no permitían que ningún chico se me acercará, eran bastante celosos jajajaja, voy a veces a visitarlos, los días festivos los paso con ellos.

-ya veo, tienes dos hermanos y un padre y ¿tu madre?

- ella… -sonando un poco triste-falleció cuando tenía 3 años

-yo… lo siento-un poco arrepentido por la pregunta

-no te preocupes-sonriendo de nuevo- bueno y ¿tu?

-bueno como ya sabes soy de china, mi familia está en china, tengo una madre y 4 hermanas muy fastidiosas, prácticamente me escape de ellas, mi padre falleció cuando aún era un niño, tengo muchas parientes.

-Ya veo, ¿por qué viniste a Japón?

-bueno eso fue, porque, me sentía atado, así que vine a este país, ¿creo que es hora de retirarnos?

-Ella se fijó la hora- ¡es cierto! Vámonos li, continuemos la conversación en otra ocasión, ¡sí! - el asintió.

-tienes razón, hagámoslo de nuevo-ella asintió, el pago la cuenta y se fueron.

**Ya en el hospital:**

-parece que te fue muy bien, shaorancito-se reía Eriol.

-cállate Eriol-dándole mirada asesina

-¡qué miedo!-por fin se pudo serio-pero de verdad como te fue.

-mejor de lo que pensaba, pienso llevarla a su casa, creo, que hoy vino caminando-pensativo.

-quien diría el gran Shaoran li enamorado, pero, me alegro mucho que por fin ahora lo estés-dándole sonrisa sincera.

-Yo también y a ti cuando te llega, ya te quiero ver.

-dándole palmadas-el tiempo lo dirá, tal vez este cerca quien sabe, suerte shaorancito no vayas a arruinarlo ahora que te has ganado algo de confianza con ella, nos vemos-ambos se retiraron.

E**n Francia-parís**

En una lujosa casa, con un enorme jardín, se encontraba una chica de unos 28 años, cabello largo azabache, ondeado, de piel clara, ojos purpura, con un hermoso vestido azul que se amarraba al cuello dejando al descubierto sus hombros y parte de su pecho, disfrutaba del dia tomando té.

-señorita hemos terminado, todo está listo para su partida-una mujer vestida elegantemente de negro, con gafas negras.

-¿ya han terminado?

-sí, solo falta que usted de la siguiente orden.

-dejo su te-Muy bien, entonces, me iré a hacer mis maletas, estoy ansiosa de ver a sakurita-con estrellitas en los ojos-espérame Sakura, tengo muchos trajes que quiero que te pruebes, no tardare- y entro corriendo a la mansión.

-señorita Tomoyo-con una gota en la cabeza.

-no debo olvidarme nada los trajes, la cámara de video, ahh que emoción, veré a mi querida amiga por fin, ahora que me desocupé de todo podre ir a verte- con muchas estrellas en los ojos.

**En el hospital de Japón-Tokio**

Ya era tarde, la mayoría se retiraba y se quedaban los que tenían guardia.

-ahh estoy agotada, creo que fue mala idea no traer el auto, tendré que llamar un taxi-resignada.

-Si quieres yo te llevo-hiso su entrada Shaoran.

-¿Li? ¿De verdad?-el asintió-gracias-mientras tomaban sus cosas.

Salieron y ya entrando en el auto todo anduvo normal, en el trayecto del camino hubo un silencio incomodo, Sakura pensaba: me pregunto qué le pasa hoy a li actuó raro, no hiso nada para fastidiarme ni nada por el estilo, además, no me ha dicho nada de los besos que me robo, que se supone que debo pensar.

-pasa 5 cuadras mas y habrá una casa de color amarilla, que es la tercera.

-claro-tengo que hablar de algo

-mis parpados me pasan, no puedo, no… pue…do…dormirme…

-parece que tuviste un día agitado, ¿verdad?-haciendo tema de conversación pero no respondió -¿Sakura?-voltio y ella estaba dormida, sonrió al verla así-descansa mi querida ying fa-se dispuso a conducir hasta llegar al lugar que le dijo Sakura-¿será esta?, Sakura despierta.

-hunnnnn ya llegamos, lo siento me quede dormida-se fijo por la ventana la casa media dormida-si es esta, gracias por traerme Li-tomo sus cosas y salió.

-el salió para despedirse-hasta mañana querida ying fa-y beso su mejilla-que descanses.

-se despertó con eso y se sonrojo como tomate- a…adi…adiós nos vemos mañana-dijo nerviosa y tartamudeando un poco, entro lo más rápido que pudo a su casa.

-mientras que Shaoran sonreía para sí mismo y se retiraba-sin duda esto salió mejor de lo que pensaba.

_Por otro lado cierta chica ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto con sus guardaespaldas, muy emocionada de llegar a su destino._

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola de nuevo, pido disculpas por demorarme "lo siento" :(**

**En este capítulo creo que lo he hecho muy específico, aun así espero que les guste, :) en la siguiente Tomoyo llega a ver a sakurita. Se junta**


	4. ¡Tomoyo!

**avatriamantenegroLos personajes son de CLAMP Sakura Card Captor algunos los cree jejejej :)**

**4. ¡Hola Tomoyo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aeropuerto de Tokio **

Fui a recoger a mi prima Nakuro la cual estaba demorando mucho, estuve paseando un buen rato y me encontré con una linda joven, era tan bella, se veía tan emocionada, tenía una linda sonrisa, cabello largo, piel clara y me deslumbraron sus ojos, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede observándola, luego me di cuenta de que se resbalo, entonces mi cuerpo reacciono para sujetarla, yo la tenía entre mis brazos, al principio ella tenía sus ojos cerrados luego los abrió y sentí como me iluminaba por dentro, hasta que nos interrumpió dos señoritas que venían con ella.

-señorita se encuentra bien – algo preocupadas.

-si no se preocupen, por suerte el caballero me ayudo – dijo sonriendo – este disculpe, puede soltarme ya.

-claro, lo siento - tratando de no sonar nervioso – tenga más cuidado.

- si lo siento es que estaba tan emocionada que tropecé, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji – dijo estrechándole la malo.

- yos soy Eriol Hiragizawa – tomo su mano y la beso – un gusto conocerla.

- esta se sonrojo – s… si también es un gusto conocerlo – dijo tartamudeando un poco.

-señorita tenemos que irnos, su madre nos espera – dijo una de sus guardaespaldas.

-si claro, ya nos tenemos que ir, muchas gracias por lo que hizo.

- no se preocupe fue todo un placer, adiós, espero que nos volvamos a ver – con una sonrisa algo misteriosa y deja que pensar (ósea la típica sonrisa que pone el).

- si adiós, _yo también espero volver a verlo_ - El se retiro mientras que la chica se quedo deslumbrada, hasta que una de sus guardaespaldas la hiso volver a la tierra y se fue.

- _así que Tomoyo, nos volveremos a ver, seguro que si__,_ pensaba Eriol mientras se dirigía al lugar donde encontraría a Nakuro.

- ¡hola Eriol! , ¿Cómo has estado?- decía una chica de pelo castaño largo, piel clara, ojos cafés, vestía una camiseta sin mangas color verde largo, con unos jeans blanco y unos tacos negros no tan altos, esta salía corriendo a abrazar a Eriol – ¡hay no sabes cuánto te extrañe! Tengo que venir yo, o si no, nunca te veo – mientras que hacía unos pucheros.

- si yo también te extrañe – decía resignado – ¿donde están tus maletas?

- están ahí - dijo señalando el lugar – como veras esta vez no he traído muchas maletas, solo traje dos – decía sonriendo.

- sí y eso es lo es extraño – mientras cargaba sus maletas – ¿dónde te vas a quedar?

- en un hotel que si no me equivoco, creo, que está cerca a tu departamento.

- creí que te quedarías en mi departamento, pero, si así lo prefieres es mejor.

- sí, ya lo sé, es que no quiero arruinar tu privacidad y tampoco la mía jajjajaja, dime ¿has encontrado a alguien?

- tal vez – decía con su típica sonrisa - ¿Quién sabe?

- como que tal vez, oye porque siempre tienes que hablar de manera misteriosa – mientras se ponía pensar – tal vez… eso quiere decir que hay alguien - dijo animada - ¿ahhh? ¡Oye no me dejes atrás, espérame! ¡ERIOL!

**Sakura **

-Lo que paso ayer con li rondo en mi cabeza toda la noche, no pude dormir bien, tutututututututu sonó el despertador, genial ya son las 5 de la mañana - será mejor darme un baño para despertarme bien.

Luego de eso hiso la rutina diaria, darse un baño, cambiarse, desayunar e irse, ya encontrándose en su consultorio se sentó pesadamente.

-ahhh – bostezo - todavía tengo sueño - ¡no Sakura tienes que despertar, no puedo creer que eso te haiga puesto así!, se decía así misma sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Dra. Kinomoto, buenos días, ¿se encuentra bien?– ya estando en el consultorio de Sakura.

- no, no estoy bien, no pude dormir anoche.

-se hubiera quedado entonces – decía preocupada.

-No, Hanako cómo crees que voy a faltar, además mañana es domingo y podre descansar – tratando de sonreírle.

-si usted lo dice – de cara de preocupada cambia ala de alegre – lo bueno es que tiene la mañana libre, así que podrá descansar.

- ¿Qué cómo?

-sí, es que algunos de los pacientes cancelaron su cita, bueno, la dejó para que descanse

-oye, ahhhhhhh – bostezo – bueno, tal vez solo un ratito - recostó su cabeza en el escritorio y se durmió.

_Dentro del sueño de Sakura _

_Se encontraba en una mansión, pero, tal parece que no era algo bueno lo que sucedía ya que una estaba llorando mientras la otra le consolaba._

_-Tranquilízate, sabes muy bien que ellas no harían algo que te lastimara – decía la chica de pelo largo color azabache._

_- pero esta vez se pasaron, ¿por qué insisten tanto en conseguirme pareja?, si no hubiera sido por ese chico que apareció de la nada, ese tipo lo… hubiera conseguido… - decía mientras se abrazaba más a su acompañante._

_-Sakura nadie sabía que eso pasaría, el tenia malas intenciones contigo, pero ellas no lo sabían o si no, no lo hubieran ayudado a que salgas con él, pero, lo bueno es que no ocurrió nada, estas bien, que bueno que te seguí y así pude pedir ayuda._

_- me estabas siguiendo – decía tratando de calmarse, donde esta asintió – muchas gracias, creo, que agradezco que me haigas estado siguiendo – intentando calmar el ambiente._

_- sí creo que es bueno que te siga… lo haré más seguido – donde luego las dos rieron – y dime que harás con las chicas._

_- tienes razón, ellas no tienes la culpa, pero, espero que no vuelvan a conseguirme una cita, porque, sino de verdad dejare de hablarles - decía ya algo tranquila._

_- pero yo también tuve la culpa, yo insiste para que vayas._

_- no te pongas triste, si no fuera por ti quien sabe lo que me hubiera ocurrido, pero, por favor no me obligues a enamorarme de alguien, yo me enamorare pero no así quiero que el mismo tiempo me lo traiga, de acuerdo – sonriéndole. _

_- tienes razón, perdóname amiga, pero, piensas decirle a tu familia-_

_- ¡no! Para nada en el mundo, llamaran a la policía, al ejercito y quien sabe que mas, por eso no, será un secreto, ¿de acuerdo?-_

_- no te preocupes no diré nada – levantándose – voy a traer algunos bocadillos te apetece._

_- no todavía no te vayas, aun me siento un poco triste en cuanto te vayas de seguro que llorare._

_- entonces me quedo – la tomo de sus manos y dijo - Sakura siempre que estés triste o con otro sentimiento no dudes en llamarme yo estaré ahí para ti._

_- sí, no lo dudare Tomoyo –se abrazo a ella y una lagrima callo. "tú nunca dejaras de ser mi mejor amiga Tomoyo"_

_Fin del sueño de Sakura_

-Tomoyo – susurro y abrió sus ojos, levantándose pesadamente se percato de algo, estaba llorando – ¿porque, porque estoy llorando? – decía mientras trataba de secar sus lagrimas que caían cada vez mas.

- ¿estás bien? – tomándola del rostro y limpiándole algunas lagrimas.

- ¿li?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – zafándose de su agarre, mientras trataba de detener sus lagrimas.

- yo… solo pasaba por aquí – decía preocupado – es la primera vez que te veo llorar.

- lo siento de verdad, ni siquiera sé porque lloro – tratando de sonreír – de verdad estoy bien, ¡oh es cierto, seguramente ya llegaron los otros pacientes!, te parece si almorzamos juntos de nuevo.

-ahh si – diciendo eso se fue.

-¿por qué he recordado eso?, ¡no esto me va a entristecer!, tontas lagrimas, fuera la tristeza… - no funciona del todo, pero tan solo lo olvidare.

Luego que termino fue almorzar con li charlaron de cualquier cosa, comida, deportes, luego de terminar su trabajo, se fue a su casa.

- estoy agotada – ding dong sonó el timbre - ¿eh? Pero quien toca a esta hora, abre y… - ¡¿Tomoyo?!

- hola Sakura, ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¡Tomoyo! – y se tiro a abrazarla – te extrañe.

- Sakura sigues tan linda como siempre, ¿me dejas pasar? –

- ah sí, lo siento, pasa, pasa, estás en tu casa Tomoyo –

- tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar, por eso, te parece si me puedo quedar a dormir.

- si, Tomoyo claro que puedes quedarte, ¿ya cenaste? – La cual Tomoyo negó – entonces cocinemos juntas, ven – jalándola de la mano.

Así se la pasaron, estuvieron hablando de cómo les había ido, recordando el pasado, le conto que Naoko, Chiharu y Rika habían venido también, también, le conto que haba recordado ese suceso de tiempo y que estaba un poco triste, pero Tomoyo la animo como pudo, al final durmieron juntas.

-tutututututtu - ya es de mañana, Tomoyo despierta, hunnnnn ¿tomoyo?, ¿Dónde estás? – levantándose de la cama.

- ¡Sakura, estoy en la bañera! ¡No tardo!

- tomate tú tiempo, mientras tanto preparare el desayuno – se dirige a la cocina, cuando suena el teléfono.

- halo, habla Kinomoto

- _Sakura, soy yo Eriol, necesito que me ayudes_

- ¿en qué?, no puedo salir estoy con una amiga que no veo hace tiempo, pero, ¿Dime?

_- no importa, puede venir contigo si a ella no le importa claro, es que es el cumpleaños de mi prima que vino de Inglaterra y le estoy haciendo una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, bueno en realidad me olvide, por eso Sakura por favor ayúdame._

- hunnnn está bien, ahí estaremos, pero es muy raro que tú te olvides de algo.

- _sí, yo también pienso lo mismo, es que mi cabeza a estado en otra parte, te enviare mi dirección a tu celular._

- de acuerdo, estaré lo antes que pueda.

- ahora si estoy fresca, ¿quién llamo Sakura?

- ah es un amigo del hospital, quiere que le ayude a organizar una fiesta sorpresa a su prima.

- ahh ya veo, eso quiere decir que estarás ocupada – decía algo triste.

- ¡no Tomoyo!, el me dijo que tu también podías venir, claro ¿si quieres?

- claro que si quiero, tendré la oportunidad de gravarte mientras organizas una fiesta – con estrellitas - tienes qué verte divina, pero te puedes ensuciar y mis esfuerzos serian en vano, entonces, llevare ropa de repuesto, ah primero que nada desayunemos, luego te darás un baño y te arreglare.

- no cambias… - resignada, mientras ella se reía

Desayunaron, se dio el baño, se arreglaron y se fueron al departamento de eriol.

**En el departamento de Eriol**

**-¡**Shaoran me alegra que haigas venido!

- si yo también, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?

- pica los vegetales por favor, pienso hacer sushi, a ella le encanta ese platillo, mientras tanto ve haciendo la ensalada.

- claro - en pieza a picar los vegetales.

**Flashback**

Estaba tan relajado, hoy me pasaría el día durmiendo, había tenido una operación todo la noche y tenia sueño, hasta que son el teléfono, no quise contestar, pero, siguió insistiendo hasta que conteste.

-halo habla Li – pesadamente.

**- ¡**_**Shaoran, necesito que me ayudes, por favor, ven a mi casa, rápido!**_

- oye, ¿quién ha dicho que voy a ir? y además ¿para qué?

**- **_**es por el cumpleaños de mi prima.**_

_-_no iré.

_**- tienes que hacerlo, si no lo haces.… ¡lo contare!**_

- iré… ya veras Eriol, algún día me cobrare todas.

**- sí, sí, hasta entonces, no tardes, chau.**

**Fin de flashback **

-Maldito Eriol – empieza a picar más rápido – ya termine, ahora me voy.

- ya terminaste, increíble, ahora ¿podrías cocinar?

- no, ya me voy.

- pero shaorancito, no acabare a tiempo.

- eso no es mi problema – suena la puerta ding dong – creo que ya llego tu prima.

- no, debe ser mis otras ayudantes, podrías abrir, por favor.

- sí, igual ya me voy – abre la puerta.

- hola li,– Dándole una sonrisa

- ¡Sakura! , ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vine a ayudar a Eriol, ¿tú también? – el asintió - ella es mi amiga Tomoyo, vino de visita.

- mucho gusto soy Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de Sakura – mientras la abrazaba.

- yo soy Li Shaoran, mucho gusto, pasen.

-si gracias – ya adentro - no sabía que tú también estabas ayudándolo y por cierto ¿dónde está el?

- está decorando las paredes –llevándolos donde Eriol – Eriol, Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo han venido a ayudar.

- sí, discúlpenme un momento, déjenme colocar este adorno, listo ya está – se baja de escalera - ¡tú! – Dicen al mismo tiempo, Tomoyo y Eriol – ¿Tomoyo Daidouji?, no me imagine volver a verte.

- ¿Eriol Hiragizawa, cierto? Estoy tan contenta de volver a verte.

- ¿hunn?, ehhh, disculpen, pero, ¿ustedes se conocen? – decía Sakura que tenía una gran interrogante,

- bueno Sakura, él y yo tuvimos un pequeño encuentro, en el aeropuerto.

- sí, yo estaba recogiendo a mi prima Nakuro Y es ahí donde me la encontré, durante unos ciertos hechos.

- ya veo, que gran sorpresa – mientras los miraba a los dos - bueno, ¿entones en que te ayudamos?

- es cierto, Sakura por favor podrías encargarte de la cocina, Tomoyo, ¿me ayudarías con los adornos?, ¿li tú ya te ibas, cierto?

- no, me quedo – mientras miraba a otro lado.

- jajajaajaj, si ya veo, por qué – se dirige a Tomoyo - bien, ¿Tomoyo me ayudas?

- claro – empiezan a adornar las paredes.

Mientras tanto Sakura ya se encontraba en la cocina, encargándose de lo que Eriol le había mandado.

-bien, pero que se supone que debo cocinar, mejor le pregunto –

- él dijo que era, sushi, porque, a su prima le gustaba.

- ahh ya veo, entonces li, trabajemos para que todo salga bien, aunque haría falta un pastel si es un cumpleaños, - mientras pensaba, con una mano en su mentón – ya se, ¿qué te parece si hacemos pastel de sushi?

- ¿pastel de sushi?, es una buena idea – se dirige al refrigerador – están los ingredientes que queremos

- entonces iré haciendo el arroz, mientras tanto corta el pepino.

Estuvieron preparando y se divirtieron mucho, que terminaron más pronto de lo que se imaginaban, aún quedaba mucho tiempo, así que Sakura empezó hacer algunas galletas.

-¿Shaoran quieres ayudarme?, el pastel ya está en el refrigerador, así que hagamos galletas de con chispas de chocolate.

- es mejor que no hacer nada, bien, entonces iré haciendo la mezcla mientras tanto, tu rompe los huevos.

- si – empieza hacer lo que li le dijo.

- aunque li para observándola de reojo - Sakura puedes pasarme el azúcar –

- si claro - se dirige dónde está el azúcar y se la pasa – toma

- gracias –

- No crees que estas echando mucha azúcar –

- yo sé lo que hago –

- yo también se lo que hago y por eso te digo que estas echando demasiado – se acerca a él con la intención de quitarle el azúcar, pero, li es rápido y se lo pone más alto – oye, dame el azúcar, osino saldrá muy dulce – pero li no hacía caso

- no te lo daré, he hecho varias veces galletas y siempre le hecho esta cantidad – la castaña empezó a saltar para alcanzar el azúcar y li lo movía de lado a lado para que no lo alcance.

- li dámela – en eso tomo salto y pudo tocar el azúcar, sin embargo, perdió el equilibrio, donde cayó encima de Shaoran y el azúcar encima de los dos, dejándolos cubiertos de azucar.

- te dije que no insistieras – pero cuando se dio cuenta, la tenía encima de él y lo primero que vio fue sus labios, y su cabello cayendo en su pecho y sin darse cuenta la estaba besado, suavemente.

- pero que hace li, porque me besa, sus labios son dulces debe ser por el azúcar, yo no puedo rechazarlo, entonces Shaoran le mordió el labio y este aprovecho para introducir su lengua y explorar su boca, la cual Sakura se lo permitió, su mano ocupaba su cintura apegándola más a él.

- cof cof cof disculpen por interrumpir, pero, este no es el momento.

- ¡Eriol! – Dijeron los dos, separándose al instante – esto yo, lo siento – dijo Sakura.

- no te preocupes, no me expliques nada –

- vaya sakurita, estas toda cubierta de azúcar, ¿Eriol puede utilizar tu baño?

- sí, yo ayudare a Shaoran a terminar las galletas.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Perdón :( , me demore mucho.**

**Ero a aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste, ahhhhh para aclarar las dudas de quienes se lo preguntaban:**

**Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika tienen 28 años.**

**Shaoran Y Eriol tienen 29 años.**

Bueno hasta la próxima…


	5. llegadas problematicas

**Los personajes son de CLAMP Sakura Card Captor algunos los cree jejejej :)**

**5. llegadas problemáticas **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En la casa de Eriol-cuarto de Eriol**

- ahora si estas toda limpia, ya no tienes azúcar en el cabello - decía secándole el cabello.

- ¿no piensas preguntarme, por lo que paso hace un rato? –

- no, pero si te preguntare, li te gusta ¿no? –

- no lo sé, creo que solo está jugando conmigo y yo soy tonta por dejarme, pero, la próxima vez va a ver – apretando su puño.

- No me has respondido, ¿que sientes por él? –

-Ya te lo dije Tomoyo, el solo es un **com****pa****ñero – **reduciendo su voz

- pero si no jugara contigo, si quisiera algo más que eso y si fuera la persona que tanto esperaste Sakura ¿dime? –

- bueno yo, no se - dijo algo triste –

- tomo sus manos y dijo sonriéndole - deja abrir tu corazón amiga, a mí me parece una persona de quien te puedes enamorar, además, estoy segura, porque en toda la vida yo nunca te había visto que besaras a alguien así y si vieras como te mira el jujuujju – y empezó a buscar algo en su bolso – lástima que no tenía mi cámara en ese momento, pero, no volverá a ocurrir –

- ¡li es una persona de quien te puedes enamorar!, esas palabras la habían sorprendido, li es una persona agradable, hasta pelear con él es divertido, debo admitir que es guapo, inteligente, he descubierto que puedo charlar con él, creo que se preocupa por mí, últimamente es amable, aunque ha empezado a mostrarse raro, creo que esa actitud ¿me gusta?, Tomoyo podría tener razón, ¿yo puedo estar enamorándome de li? – ¡Tomoyo!… ahhhhh… y ese vestido.

- ¿te gusta?, pues quiero que te lo pongas, lo hice especialmente para ti, es perfecto -

- no Tomoyo yo no puedo ponerme eso – señalando el vestido tirado en la cama.

- Sakura no es por ofender, pero, la ropa que llevabas puesta era algo anticuada

- hunnnn así que me visto anticuada, bueno, es solo ropa.

- ¡Sakura, como puedes decir eso, la ropa es muy importante dice tu estado de ánimo y tu actitud, de eso puede depender si das confianza o no, pero, eso no importa, porque, cualquier ropa te hace ver divina, pero aun así tienes que mostrar tu belleza! - alcanzándole el vestido – así que póntelo, rápido, que aún tengo que peinarte.

- como tú digas – es solo ropa se repetía mientras se cambiaba – bien ya está.

- te ves divina – mientras de la grababa de cada ángulo – ahora déjame que te peine – le hizo una trenza que nacía de un lado del cabello y lo trenzo hasta la parte de atrás que lo ajusto con cinta rosada que había traído – ponte estas sandalias, estas hermosa, bien salgamos, anda vamos Sakura que no te de pena – y la seguía grabando.

- Tomoyo – decía apenada –

Sakura está vestida con un vestido que le queda un poco antes de la rodilla de color rosa floreado en la parte de la falda, con tirantes para amarran en los hombros, un escote, debajo del pecho cae en cascada y sus zapatos color negro (No soy muy buena para inventarme ropa : P)

Tomoyo, esta vestida con una camiseta larga sin mangas que llega hasta sus muslos de color amarillo oscuro, un short algo suelto de color negro, zapatos marrones que la correíta llega hasta un poco arriba de los tobillos. (Para los que querían saber cómo era la ropa que utilizaba jijijijii XD ok sigo con el fic)

**En la sala**

-no podías controlarte, no habías dicho que no la ibas a besar para que no se confundiera – decía Eriol medio burlón.

- cállate, no fue mi culpa que pasara eso, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la estaba besando – secándose el cabello.

-hay Shaoran, eres un caso perdido –

- no te burles y tú que, crees que no me di cuenta como mirabas a Tomoyo, te gusta cierto –

- no lo voy a negar, me gusta, sin embargo yo no soy como tú – decía sonriéndole – acabo de invitarla a cenar.

- pero no crees que es muy rápido –

- en mi caso, yo la he conocido de buena manera no como tú shaorancito –

- supongo que tienes razón –

- cambiando de tema, Shaoran mi ropa te quedo perfecta – decía viéndolo de arriba para abajo.

- podrías comportarte como alguien normal – decía con fastidio – odio cuando haces es… - no pudo terminar por que se quedó atónito con lo que vio.

- que opinan no creen que se ve hermosa – decía Tomoyo, mientras que Sakura estaba sonrojada con cada cosa que decía su amiga.

- fiuuu… – silbo Eriol – Sakura estas hermosa, Shaoran no vas a decir algo – dándole una palmada en la espalda sacándolo del trance.

- no se ve nada mal – girando su cabeza hacia un lado y luego volviendo a mirarla – en realidad te ves preciosa – sonriéndole-

- gra… gracias – decía sonrojada, mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol se reían, entonces sonó el timbre.

- debe ser ella – dijo Eriol – voy abrir quédense aquí… hola Nakuro, pasa – cerrando la puerta cuando esta entro

- hola Eriol, ¿Qué me has preparado? – ansiosa

- se suponía que era sorpresa, pero, tú ya lo sabes – conduciéndola a la sala, donde Tomoyo y Sakura gritaron sorpresa y Nakuro fingió no saber nada.

- hay que emoción, Eriol no debiste molestarte – abrazándolo – y ¿que hay para comer?

- hicimos pastel de sushi - dijo Tomoyo

- y ¿tú quién eres?

- soy Tomoyo Daidouji mucho gusto-

- yo soy Nakuro Akizuki mucho gusto – viendo a Sakura esta vez – tu debes ser Sakura Kinomoto, ¿cierto?

- si mucho gusto, pero como sabes –

- me lo dijo mi novio que no debe tardar en llegar – Sakura iba preguntar pero esta dijo – ya lo conocerás jajaja y tú eres Shaoran li ¿verdad?

- si mucho gusto-

- muy bien, ahora que nos conocemos, vamos a comer – pero suena la puerta

- esperas a alguien más Eriol – pregunto Sakura la cual este negó.

- ahhhhhh me olvide – fue corriendo abrir la puerta – de verdad lo siento, se me olvido que me estaban acompañando

- Nakuro, como te pudiste olvidar, si veníamos atrás de ti.

- mejor pasen, miren que es mi cumpleaños –

- está bien – y entraron

- Eriol ahora yo quiero presentarte a unas amigas y a sus respectivos novios: ellas son Naoko y Gin; chiharu y Yamazaki y Rika y Kooru, son unos amigos de Inglaterra me los encontré por casualidad mientras paseaba en las tiendas.

- ¡TOMOYO! – gritaron las tres y fueron a abrazarla.

- cuando ya se separaron, pero, aun teniendo juntas las manos - hola chicas, tanto tiempo sin verlas, ¿cómo han estado? - dijo Tomoyo

- Naoko: pues muy bien, ya conocen a nuestros novios

- Rika: ahora estamos todas juntas

- chiharu: ¿Sakura tú no te unes? – volteando donde ella - Hunnn ¿Dónde está ella? Estoy segura que la vi.

Todos miraron a Sakura, que desde que las vio entrar, por acto reflejo se escondió detrás de Shaoran, dándole la espalda a este.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué te escondes? – dijo Tomoyo

- ahhhhh – suspiro resignada – hola chicas – saliendo de su escondite y fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¡UAO SAKURA, ESTAS HERMOSA, SEGURO QUE FUE TOMOYO, BUEN TRABAJO! – dijeron las tres mirando a Tomoyo.

- verdad que sí y tengo muchos más, que seguro le quedaran a la perfección – decía Tomoyo muy contenta

- Naoko: pues nos tienes que mostrar primero.

- Rika: claro para opinar.

- chiharu: después de todo siempre logras que se ponga tus diseños.

- pues claro Sakura tiene que estar muy bella y ahora que estamos todas juntas hagámoslo como los viejos tiempos jujujuujju – y miraron a Sakura que empezó a asustarse con todo lo que oía.

**Flashback **

**En la habitación de Tomoyo **

_- chiharu: que les parece esta falda esta preciosa Sakura deberías mostrar tus piernas- y se lo daba._

_- Naoko: no, que se ponga este vestido, esta hermoso, no espera este también y este – dándole la ropa a Sakura._

_-Rika: Sakura, ponte esto, estas sandalias están preciosas aunque deberías usar el de taco alto, formaría más tus piernas, toma._

_- Tomoyo: ya he vuelto, traje más té, ¿chicas que están haciendo?_

_- Naoko: no es obvio, ayudamos a Sakura a elegir ropa._

_- pero… ¿dónde está ella?_

_- pues ahí – dijeron las tres señalando – ehhhhh debajo de ese… montón de ropa jajajaj – llevándose la mano en la espalda._

_- oh dios Sakura – fue Tomoyo a auxiliarla, sacando las toneladas de ropa que habían tirado encima de ella - ¿estás bien? – _

_- sí, solo deja que respire un poco, estoy algo mareada – decía agarrándose la cabeza _

_- Rika: Sakura lo sentimos no nos dimos cuenta._

_- Naoko: no fue nuestra intención nos dejamos llevar._

_- chiharu: si por favor perdónanos – decían las tres tristes._

_- no se preocupen chicas, no fue nada, de verdad estoy bien – dándoles una sonrisa_

_- entonces ahora es mi turno, ponte esto Sakura – dijo Tomoyo dándole un conjunto de una falda y un polo muy bonitos - _

_- ahhhhhh - grito Sakura _

**Fin de flashback**

-¡nooo! - grito Sakura - perdónenme todos, pero, yo… me tengo que ir sí, Nakuro feliz cumpleaños perdona que no pueda quedarme, lo siento, ya tendremos tiempo para charlar.

- pero Sakura, esto ni siquiera ha empezado – decía Nakuro algo triste

- Sakura por favor piénsalo bien – dijo Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuro, li, todos, de verdad discúlpenme, pero, recordé que tengo algo que hacer – intentando mentir, lástima que es mala.

- pero Sakura, tú me dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer – dijo Tomoyo –

- ahhhhh lo que pasa… - pero sonó el celular de Sakura – ese es mi celular ¿Dónde está?

- lo tengo yo toma – dijo Tomoyo, sacándolo de su cartera.

- halo, habla Sakura.

_**-¿Sakura dónde estás? estoy en frente de tu casa, tenías que salir justo hoy.**_

- ¿Qué?, ¿Quién eres?

_**- soy Yue, no puedo creer que olvides la voz de tu hermano.**_

– ahhh lo siento, jejeje pero, dices que estas en mi casa, entonces voy enseguida, no me tardo nada.

_**- más te vale sabes que no tengo paciencia**_

- sí, ya lo sé, bueno espérame, sí

_**- de acuerdo – y colgó**_

- bueno chicos no podré quedarme, tengo que irme alguien me está esperando, de verdad lo siento.

- ¿Quién te está esperando? – dijo Tomoyo

- Yue, Tomoyo tu más que nadie sabes cómo es, así que no puedo hacerlo esperar

- entiendo – dijo resignada

Shaoran que desde el principio solo se quedó viendo, le parecía divertido las diferentes expresiones que mostraba, tal parece sus amigas eran su peor miedo, sin embargo, dijo que se iba a ir, aprovecharía eso para poder irse junto con ella, ya que fue obligado a venir a esa fiesta hasta que sonó su celular y supuestamente de un hombre llamado YUE, ¿Quién rayos es era ese tipo?

-disculpa pero ¿quién es Yue? – dijo algo molesto

Naoko, chiharu y Rika se dieron cuenta de los celos de Shaoran y quisieron verlo más celoso.

-Naoko: Yue es una persona muy especial para Sakura.

- chiharu: se conocen dese niños.

- Rika: es normal que quiera visitarla

- Tomoyo se dio cuenta de las intenciones, así que siguió el juego – porque la quiere mucho, no es así Sakura.

- hunnn ehh si, espero que puedan entender, adiós.

- que como que persona especial y que la quiere, acaso los dos tienen una relación, no, tengo que hacer algo pensaba Shaoran – espera Sakura, si quieres puedo acompañarte –

- que, no te preocupes puedo ir sola – mientras abría la puerta y se topa con alguien – auchh lo siento – sube la mirada y era nada menos que - ¡TOUYA!, ¿qué haces aquí?

- mi amor por fin llegaste – dijo Nakuro haciéndolo pasar llevándolo donde los demás – bueno quiero presentarles a mi novio, Touya Kinomoto y como se darán cuenta es el hermano mayor de Sakura.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ahora entendían como es que Nakuro conocía a Sakura.

-Mucho gusto soy Touya Kinomoto – luego se dirigió donde Sakura, que estaba detrás de el – Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? Piensas dejar esperando a Yue afuera de tu casa.

- ahh ya estaba de salida

- mi amor, por favor convence a Sakura de que se quede – poniendo cara de cachorrito triste – si es por Yue, pues que venga, verdad que si chicos – todos asintieron, menos Shaoran que estaba molesto.

- está bien, voy a llamarlo – empezó a marcar en su celular – halo Yue, Sakura está en la fiesta de mi novia, así, que ven – se quedó en silencio unos minutos – rápido, ya te di la dirección, adiós– y colgó

- ¿qué dijo? – pregunto Nakuro, abrazándolo

- no tarda en llegar – miro nuevamente a Sakura – ahora puedes quedarte monstruo

- ¡QUE, YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES MOSTRUO!

- como digas monstruo – con una sonrisa burlona –

En eso toca el timbre y abre Sakura, la cual era Yue que estaba agitado, tal parece se hiso una carrera hasta ahí.

-Yue, que rápido – dijo Sakura sorprendida, pero, sin embargo él le da un cocacho – oye, ¿porque hiciste eso?

- por ah ah dejarme esperando ah ah tanto tiempo – decía respirando agitado con las manos en sus rodillas – vas a dejarme pasar o que.

- si pasa – lo que me faltaba, pensaba haciendo un puchero –

- él le tomo de las mejillas y empezó a estirarlas – no hagas eso, no me gusta que te veas linda.

- OYE QUE CREES QUE LE HACES - conque este imbécil es Yue, como se atreve a tocarla de esa manera

- ¿y tú quién demonios eres?, yo molesto a mi hermana cuando quiero – soltándole las mejillas y dirigiéndose donde Shaoran –

- oyó bien hermana, son hermanos -¿hermana? –

- Nakuro: si son hermanos Shaoran ya te lo habían dicho.

- en que momento, solo dijeron "_**Yue es una persona muy especial para Sakura, se conocen dese niños, es normal que quiera visitarla, porque la quiere mucho**_" solo eso, pensó. –

- dime ¿qué te traes con mi hermana? – decía Yue con un mirada asesina

- Shaoran no se iba dejar intimidar así que le mando una mirada desafiante – ¿quieres saberlo?

- pues claro

- ella y yo… estamos saliendo – dirigió su mirada donde Sakura cambiando de expresión a una de dulce.

- ¡¿QUE?! – se oyó el grito de tres personas, que eran de Sakura, Touya y Yue.

- SAKURA EXPLÍCAME ESTO, COMO QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON ESTE MOCOSO – dijo Touya señalándolo

- SAKURA RESPONDE – dijo Yue

- yo… eso no es cierto – y mando una mirada a Shaoran como queriendo decirle porque dijiste eso – no es lo que piensan.

- Shaoran se puso en frente de Sakura como para protegerla de las miradas de sus hermanos – no tiene nada de malo, que estemos saliendo – dijo con mirada desafiante – vamos Sakura la tomo de sus manos y se la llevo -

- un momento a donde crees que te la llevas – dijo Touya que iba detenerlos, pero, Nakuro lo agarro junto con Eriol – SUELTENME, YUE HAS ALGO - pero este era agarrado por las tres amigas, que sus novios solo miraban divertido la escena y Tomoyo grabando.

- PRIMERO DILE A ESTAS QUE ME SUELTEN - iban a soltarse pero en eso ayudaron los novios de las chicas y cuando se liberaron Shaoran ya se había ido con Sakura en su auto.

-MALDICION – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- NAKURO PORQUE HICISTE ESO –

- mi amor, estoy segura que pronto me comprenderás, por favor es mi cumpleaños – y empezó a besarlo.

- está bien

- ¿COMO? TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCARLOS TOUYA, PUEDE PASAR ALGO – decía furioso Yue

- les daré 6 horas solo eso, además nos tendrá que contar con lujo de detalle todo lo que paso y nos quedaremos en su casa hasta regresar a Tomoeda.

- Yue que seguía molesto le pareció un poco justo – está bien – dijo molesto

**Sakura**

No puedo creerlo porque dijo eso, esto es incómodo, solo me jalo, me trajo a su auto y no sé a dónde me lleva, de seguro mis hermanos están furiosos, me van a matar en cuanto me vean.

-¿porque dijiste eso li?

- solo dije la verdad

- ¿Qué?, tu y yo no hemos tenido nunca una cita, apenas hemos hablado y… - nos hemos besado, ¿qué clase de relación es esta? – ¿cómo pudiste?

- nunca hemos tenido una cita, ahora la tendremos – entonces paro el auto – te lo voy a preguntar Sakura – tomo aire y la miro – ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

- ¿Qué? Pero que le pasa a li, pues claro que no, "_**deja abrir tu corazón amiga**__**, **__**li es una persona de quien te puedes enamorar" **_las palabras de Tomoyo, tendrá razón, tengo que averiguarlo – está bien, tendré una cita contigo – con esto sabré si Tomoyo tiene razón o no.

- qué bueno, entonces vamos – puso a andar el carro lo estaciono y caminaron hasta llegar a un parque de diversiones – espero que te guste no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

- no me encanta – los parques de diversiones me gustan mucho, pero, no podré disfrutar mucho, ya que ya no soy una niña, en eso sintió la mano de Shaoran, era tan cálida.

- vamos - dijo li cerca de su oído, la cual esta se sonrojo asintiendo.

- yo, creo que ya me enamore, ¿me enamore de Shaoran?, ¿Shaoran?, que bien se siente pronunciar su nombre, aunque solo sea en mi mente – espero divertirme Shaoran – dijo con una de sus sonrisas más dulces.

- ¿Qué?, dijiste Shaoran – ella asintió sonrojada –

- pero si no te gusta… - no pudo seguir porque Shaoran la había besado, aunque, fue corto - ¿Shaoran?

- lo siento, vamos – mirando a un lado, se había sonrojado cuando escucho su nombre en sus labios

_**La primera cita de tantas que se acercan, el comienzo de un hermoso amor, que irán descubriendo poco a poco, o más bien ya lo descubrieron.**_

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ok, si me demore mucho ya lo sé, pueden criticarme si quieren, pero no puedo avanzar mucho porque mi hermana para metida en la compu :/ , tengo que ir a cabinas de internet, pero, no es lo mismo, sin embargo aquí les traigo el siguiente fic.**

**Espero que les guste, agradezco a las personas que comentan y a las que no, pero, bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente. :)**


	6. ¿de calma a la tormenta?

**,Los personajes son de CLAMP Sakura Card Captor algunos los cree jejejej :)**

**6. ¿de calma a la tormenta?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el parque de diversiones **

-¿Shaoran estás bien? Mejor siéntate, ¿te encuentras mejor?, jajaaja nunca me imaginé que te marearas tan fácil jajajaja – haciéndole aire y riéndose.

- no te burles, siempre me he mareado en la montaña rusa – agarrándose la cabeza – ya deja de reírte.

- Claro, jajajaja, claro – tapándose la boca para no reírse - lo siento, pero, no puedo olvidarme la expresión de tu cara cuando salimos de la montaña rusa jajajaja – no continuo riéndose porque se lo impedía los labios de Shaoran, la cual fue corto

- cada vez que te rías de mí, voy a callarte así, aunque por mí no hay ningún problema, si tengo que hacerlo de esta forma – poniendo su pulgar en sus labios –

- ya no me reiré de ti – dijo de lo más sonrojada, le dio la espalda y luego le dio la cara estando más tranquila – ¿oye no tienes hambre? Porque yo sí, ¿vamos a comer? –

- ¿ya no quieres estar aquí? – pero, si apenas hemos llegado –

- la verdad no – dijo algo apenada – este lugar es más para niños, además, no hay muchos juegos en donde podamos subirnos – estuvo pensando un momento para luego preguntarle - ¿te da miedo la altura? – este negó – ¿los aviones? – Negó - ¿saltar de un avión en paracaídas? – Y también negó – esta sonrió complacida.

- ¿a qué viene este interrogatorio? – que se propone, será que… ¿de verdad? No lo creo o si – Sakura tu… - fue interrumpido.

- bien ya lo decidí después de que comamos vamos a ir hacer paracaidismo – levantando una mano con mucho ánimos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sakura hablas en serio? – siguiéndola porque se había ido directamente a su auto

- sí, ¿porque no?, ya lo he hecho antes y es muy divertido – luego se dirige a él y lo toma de la mano – vamos, primero iremos a comer, aunque, comeremos algo ligero o lo vomitaremos –

- está bien – algo dudoso – no sabía que te gustaran los deportes extremos – ya habían llegado al auto y el empezó a conducir – te confieso que yo nunca lo he hecho.

- enserio, yo creo que te gustara, pero, ¿de verdad destaras bien?, en la montaña rusa te mareaste, no te marearas ahí también – algo preocupada, que el no paso eso por desapercibido.

- estaré bien, no te preocupes –

- ¡no estoy preocupada! – volteando al lado de la ventana del auto –

- si como tú digas – dijo algo divertido, eso fue lo último que dijeron hasta llegar a un restaurante y estacionar su auto

- bueno hemos llegado, vamos que muero de hambre – pero antes de que saliera la tomo de la mano - ¿Qué pasa? – dijo confundida.

- quiero preguntarte algo, ayer en la mañana, cuando te encontré llorando, ¿Cuál era la razón? – dijo serio, la verdad es que estaba preocupado y más porque que ella no le dijo nada, no insistió porque la vio triste, este sería el mejor momento ¿cierto?

- suspiro, vio el techo del auto como si fuera interesante y luego bajo la cabeza resignada, con una expresión triste – todo comenzó, cuando, mis amigas me buscaron una cita con Azuma, era mi compañero de clase, siempre había insistido en salir conmigo pero me negaba, hasta que me convencieron mis amigas y acepte… - ella podía sentir como ese sentimiento de furia, tristeza, miedo y muchos otros sentimientos despertaban de nuevo, mientras lo que iba contando tomaba forma en su mente y recordaba como si no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, se sentía en una oscuridad, se sentía atrapada, hasta que sintió el abrazo de aquel hombre, que empezaba a sacarla de ese mundo oscuro y se sintió apoyada.

_- _si no te molesta, quiero quedarme así – dijo mientras la aferraba a su pecho, quería besarla, pero no era el momento, sabía que no era el momento, tan solo quería demostrarle que él estaba para ella y que no estaba sola.

-mientras más la apegaba podía sentir su aroma varonil, y su fuerte pecho, se sintió tan protegida, Shaoran es alguien de quien puedo enamorarme, sonrió ante este pensamiento – no, no me molesta - luego lo miro a los ojos - ¿puedo confiar en ti? –

- siempre, siempre – besándole la frente, ella serraba los ojos al pequeño contacto como una niña, se sonrojo y bajo su mirada un poco.

- aun sonrojada decidido proseguir - el día de la cita…

**Flashback **

_-sakura ¿verdad que eso fue divertido? Jajajaja – poniendo una mano en el hombro de sakura_

_- ehhh si – la verdad que yo no divierto para nada – azuma, ya es tarde tengo irme – _

_- pero… si apenas ha comenzado el festival – dijo sorprendido – _

_- en realidad pasaron 3 horas- le dio la espalda luego lo miro – te voy a decir la verdad, no me estoy divirtiendo, lo siento, pero deberíamos terminar con esto, ninguno de los dos nos lo merecemos._

_- en tiendo – teniendo gacha la cabeza – Sakura podemos ir a un lugar, antes que te vallas._

_- hunnn está bien, ¿Dónde es? – y así fue conducida hasta el bosque que estaba cerca, según él quería que viera algo y ella le creyó._

_- ya falta poco para que lleguemos – dijo el agarrándola de la mano_

_- pero, esta algo oscuro –_

_- ya llegamos, mira arriba – donde había un hermosos cielo estrellado, y la luna le hacía ver más hermoso._

_- uao es hermoso, azuma esto es increíble –_

_-sakura yo quería decirte que tú me… me… ME GUSTAS_

_-yo… azuma, lo siento, pero, no puedo corresponderte – dijo con tristeza_

_- ¡P… PE... PERO PORQUE YO SOY EL MEJOR DEL COLEGIO, SOY POPULAR, INTELIGENTE, NADIE ME RECHAZA!_

_-azuma… tranquilízate… yo solo te quiero como amigo – retrocediendo un poco_

_-Sakura perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, pero, yo no permitiré que tú me rechaces, antes que eso… seré el primero – y la arrincono a un árbol, besándola ferozmente._

_- pero, ¿Qué? Esto no esta pasando, el intenta abusar de mi; ella trataba de quitárselo de encima, cuando dejo de besarla, empezó por su cuello, mientras sus manos estaban en su cadera - ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunto entre lágrimas – _

_- no llores, te prometo que no va a doler – y empezó a besarla, de nuevo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, mientras la tocaba por debajo de su blusa –_

_- no tengo que hacer algo, pero que, pensaba sakura, entonces le pateo en la entrepierna y este por el dolor la dejo – tengo que irme; se dijo para si misma – se disponía a correr, pero este le agarro de la mano con mucha fuerza, que sintió dolor._

_- tu no te iras, apenas hemos comenzado – y en esto, la tiro hacia al suelo y él se puso encima aprisionándola con su propio peso – tu piel es tan suave – sus manos recorrían y tocaban todo lo descubierto, ahora, tocaban su pierna y su boca se entretenía en su cuello, mientras que ella solo podía llorar, tratando de zafarse pero le era imposible._

_- rayos, no, no puedo dejarme tan fácil, alguien por favor alguien, ayuda, Tomoyo, hermanos, quien sea, por favor, ¿Por qué rayos no puedo gritar? pensaba porque las palabras no le salían – _

_- ¡oye déjala! – Se acercó, lo levanto y lo empezó a golpear - ¡maldito imbécil te gusta aprovecharte de las mujeres cierto! - seguía golpeándolo, pero azuma por el miedo escapo y este lo siguió atrás –_

_- ¿sakura estas bien?, no te paso nada ¿verdad? – era Tomoyo que la ayudaba a levantarse_

_- s… si estoy bien, ¡Tomoyo! – empezó llorar en su pecho – que bueno que estas aquí, por favor vámonos_

_- hunnn está bien – se separaron y empezaron a caminar – iremos a mi casa te parece bien – ella solo asintió, cuando llegaron a su casa, entraron rápidamente a la habitación de Tomoyo y Sakura empezó a llorar cuando Tomoyo cerró la puerta._

**Fin del flashback **

-ese día lo recordé – empezó a llorar más fuerte en su pecho y el solo podía abrazarla.

- todo va a estar bien – dijo en un susurro, esa historia se le hacía conocida, ¡pues claro!, lo recuerda él había ido para hacer un trabajo de investigación, después de terminar lo estuvieron persiguiendo unas chicas y se refugió en el festival, por la cantidad de personas, poco después una chica de cabellos largos, le pedía ayuda, porque su amiga estaba en peligro, no lo dudo y fue lo más rápido con ella atrás de él, cuando llego golpeo a ese tipo, este empezó a huir, corrió tras de él, cuando regreso ella ya no estaba, pero… nunca imagino que fuera ella… - yo estoy contigo.

- gracias – seguía llorando pero estaba más tranquila, por el apoyo que este le brindo –Shaoran vamos a comer, tengo hambre, de verdad, Ya me siento mucho mejor – dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- está bien – le dio un beso en la frente de nuevo y la soltó, entraron al restaurante, pidieron lo mismo y empezaron a comer.

La comida fue silenciosa ninguno decía algo, Shaoran la miraba y luego miraba su comida, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, pero, no era el momento.

-Shaoran has estado así desde que empezamos a comer – dijo más animada – ya se, aun tienes preguntas ¿cierto?, pregúntame lo que quieras, lo que te conté también, ¿si quieres?, ya me siento mucho mejor, así que no te preocupes – le dijo dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

- esta bien que sigamos con esta conversación, pero, si no es ahora ¿cuando?, no quiero estar abriendo heridas cada ves que se cierren; dejando su comida a un lado – ¿que paso después?

- ¿a que te refieres? – poniendo mirada incrédula – pues… fui consolada por tomoyo y nada mas, luego, regrese a mi casa – pone cara pensativa, tratando de recordar que mas hiso después

- no me refiero a eso, ¿que hizo tu familia? – Poniendo una pequeña sonrisa – estoy seguro que tus hermanos lo dejaron en un hospital –

- ahh…. Pues, preferí no contarles – y empezó a comer de lo mas tranquila – si se los hubiera contado, ellos estarían en la cárcel – lo que me sucedió ya lo supere, aunque no se porque rayos empiezo a llorar a veces, sin embrago ese día perdí mi mas preciado tesoro, el recuerdo que mi madre me dejo.

En ese momento estaba tan triste que no me di cuenta que lo había perdido, y en la casa de tomoyo me percate que no lo tenia, fui rápidamente a buscarlo junto con ella, pero, por mas que busque no lo encontré.

- ¿no les dijiste nada? – ella salió de sus pensamientos y movió su cabeza en negación – ¿y que paso con ese tal azuma? –

- pues… al día siguiente ya no vino a la preparatoria, el profesor nos informo que se había mudado y desde ahí ya no se mas de el - dejando su comida a un lado – estuvo delicioso, que tal si ahora empezamos con lo que propuse, ¿si?

- que rápido recupero su animo, pero, es mejor así – déjame que pague la cuenta –

Salieron y fueron rumbo donde ella le indicaba, sakura parecía conocer muy bien el camino, luego, Le dijo que se detuviera un momento, en frente de un centro comercial.

-Shaoran espérame aquí – y salió del carro sin darle oportunidad de que el opinara

- puso la radio para relajarse un poco, habían pasado mucho cosas, ni el mismo se creía todo lo que había pasado, ahora resulta que ella era esa chica que había salvado hace años – empiezo a creer en el destino – el sonido de una puerta cerrándose lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- uffff ya llegue, perdón si me demore – dijo sakura que se había cambiado de ropa.

- ¿te compraste ropa con que dinero? – Ella ya no traía un vestido, llevaba una blusa larga color gris y un chavo largo de color verde – con el vestido te veías muy bien – dijo fingiendo estar decepcionado

- pues te aguantas, muy poco me importa tu opinión, además no puedo saltar en paracaídas con vestido, es incomodo – dijo algo fastidiada – y además no pienses que he robado la ropa, la dueña me conoce muy bien así que acepto que le pagara luego

- él se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su mejilla – solo bromeaba, ying fa es hermosa con lo que se ponga – empezó a acercarse para besarla – y yo nunca te acusaría de ladrona.

- otra vez intentas besarme, pensaba ella, ¿que hago?, el y yo no tenemos nada. No quiero que esto sea un juego para el – vámonos – dijo volteando la mirada – se hará tarde vámonos.

- si – rayos, piensa que juego con ella como le hago saber que no –

Llegaron tras indicaciones de sakura que le indicaba que camino debían de tomar, cuando llegaron estacionaron el auto, sakura se apresuró en saludar a un hombre rubio, de ojos grises muy apuesto, que tal parece era dueño de ese lugar.

-¡Hola ¿que tal?! – Dijo levantando la mano acercándose a él corriendo - ¿Cómo has estado Robert? – dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- disculpe señorita ¿la conozco? – Dijo el apuesto estadounidense de 33 años - ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- ella seguía sonriéndole – ¿como es posible que me haigas olvidado?, no te acuerdas soy sakura –

- hunn… sakura, sakura… ¡sakura! – abriendo los ojos y mirándola – wow eres sakura, la chica que me reto hace años –

- Si ya lo dije, soy sakura, se te olvidan muy fáciles las cosas, creo que estas muy viejo –

- y tu igual que siempre, te has vuelto mas hermosa, me aceptarías una cita – dijo sonriéndole de manera coqueta

- cof cof cof, disculpa veníamos aquí… - interrumpió Shaoran pero no termino lo que quiso decir, porque, sakura lo interrumpió esta ves

- es cierto, Robert te presento a Shaoran li es un amigo donde trabajo – ella seguía sonriendo

- mucho gusto soy Robert Mcber – estrecharon la mano, este se percato de la mirada de odio que le lanzaba, se rio ante esto – y sakura que dices me aceptas la cita - Shaoran se enojaba mas y este solo contenía la risa –

- tú no cambias, no tienes otra chica para seducir –

- en realidad si la tengo –

- en serio, pues que bien – dijo sakura.

- sakura hagamos a lo que venimos.

- ehh si, Robert, Shaoran y yo queremos lanzarnos

- muy bien, pues ve a cambiarte, nada a cambiado así que no te preocupes por perderte como la primera vez, te estaré esperando en la zona de despegue – diciendo esto se retiro

- Shaoran vámonos tenemos que cambiarnos – dijo jalándole de la mano, llegaron a unos cuartos y sakura le paso un traje – póntelo – ella empezó a ponerse el traje (el traje se pone encima de la ropa, solo para que no piensen mal) Salieron ya listos y se dirigieron donde Robert había dicho.

- conocías muy bien el lugar – dijo Shaoran ya encontrándose en el helicóptero.

- es que venia muy seguido, pero, cuando entre a la universidad el tiempo ya no me alcanzaba y deje de asistir, a Robert lo conocí la primera ves que vine, en realidad me perdí y el me ayudo, me dio mucha nostalgia volver a verlo.

- ¿que tipo de relación tenían?, él estaba coqueteándote

- si ya lo se, siempre lo hace, nuestra relación es de amigos – lo hace con cualquier chica que ve – ohhh ya hemos tomado altura, ¿me pregunto donde nos llevara Robert?

- a que te refieres, es que hay muchos sitios donde podemos lanzarnos, cerca de aquí hay una playa, tal vez nos lleve ahí – decía tranquilamente –

- una playa – creo que no hay nada de que preocuparme, ese tal Robert no es un peligro.

- ¡muy bien, pueden lanzarse cuando quieran, diviértanse en la playa! ¡Sakura dile a Shaoran como debe usarse el paracaídas! – dijo Robert desde el asiento del piloto.

- muy bien shaoran… - le explico todo, shaoran entendió a la perfección – ahora si, vamos – dijo de lo mas emocionada.

- claro te espero abajo sakura – y salto como todo un experto –

- ¡wooo, tu amigo si que aprende rápido! – dijo Robert

- ¡si ya lo se, no me sorprende, él es así! – y salto sin ninguna dificultad, mientras caía, ella podía sentir el viento en su rostro, la adrenalina en todo su cuerpo – ¡¿Cómo pude dejar de hacer esto?! – Shaoran estaba mas abajo y pudo ver cuando abrió su paracaídas, ella poco después también lo hizo.

Luego de algunos minutos de paseo en el cielo se decidieron en bajar, cayendo el arena caliente, espera solo Shaoran cayo en la arena, porque sakura cayó en el mar, no tan profundo pero lo suficiente para que pueda nadar.

Shaoran empezó a reírse, pero se preocupo un poco cuando la vio sumergirse y que no salía a respirar desde un buen rato, entro rápido al mar.

-¡sakura! – se dirigió donde estaba su paracaídas, pero no estaba se había soltado, ¿Dónde estaba? - ¡sakura! –

- ¿Que pasa?- dijo sakura que estaba de lo más tranquila

- él se volteo y cuando la vio la abrazo – porque rayos haces que me preocupe – pero luego sintió la piel de sakura, su espalda estaba desnuda y solo sentía una tirita que sería su brasier – sakura te quitaste la ropa.

- si pesaba mucho, así que tuve que hacerlo, por eso me sumergí, puedo aguantar la respiración por algunos minutos – dijo muy tranquila - salgamos del agua, seguro que tu ropa debe de pesar.

- de acuerdo – esta parte no te la conocía sakura, pensaba Shaoran –

Y salieron del agua, Shaoran se sorprendió más al verla en la superficie.

-en que momento te pusiste ropa de baño – ella estaba con traje de baño de dos piezas color negro puro, no pasando lo vulgar y adaptándose muy bien a su cuerpo (ok no se nada sobre ropa, pero se los dejo a su criterio, imagínenselo como ustedes quieran;)

- cuando entre al centro comercial, ahí pude cambiarme – estará bien que haiga hecho esto enfrente de Shaoran, que dices sakura tu siempre que has venido has hecho esto, porque te avergüenzas – vamos por un helado, ¿no crees que es una buena manera de llegar a la playa?-

- si ya lo creo, ¿Cuándo empezaste a hacer deportes extremos? –

- fue por casualidad, yo estaba en una cita quíntuple, como estaba contra mi voluntad – hiso una mirada traviesa – me escape y mi cita empezó a buscarme justo pasaba un carro de turistas y me subí ahí, el bus me llevo donde Robert, ahí fue que lo conocí – se dirige al vendedor de helados – deme dos helados por favor, uno de fresa y el otro de… ¿Shaoran cual quieres?

- hun… chocolate – así conoció a ese idiota -

Estuvieron en la playa hasta las 6 de la tarde, Robert los llevo de regreso, sakura volvió a ponerse el vestido, Shaoran se encargo de llevar a sakura a su casa; unos hermanos muy enfadados esperaban impacientes.

**Casa de sakura**

-¿a que hora piensan llegar? – Decía yue muy enfadado – voy a llamarle a su celular.

- ya la has llamado 184 veces, con esta es 185 – decía touya mientras tomaba cocinaba

- como es que estas tan tranquilo, un idiota se llevo a nuestra hermana, nadie lo había hecho, necesito ubicarla y darle su merecido a ese idiota – telefonea su celular de nuevo – rayos no contesta, lo tiene apagado.

- exacto nadie lo había hecho, de alguna manera ese idiota me da confianza y eso me da cólera, sin embargo, tengo que darme cuenta que sakura ya no es una niña, pero, si ese tipo la hace sufrir nos va a conocer – dijo cortando un poco de jamón de manera bruta, que asusto a yue

- y no nos puede conocer ahora – dijo con la voz media cortada

- no, Yue mas te vale que no interfieras en esa relación – en eso tocan la puerta - yo voy, tu termina el estofado – este asintió débilmente

– Touya se dirigió a la puerta, eran más de las 6 de la tarde, suponía más o menos de quien se trataba - tú, maldita sea cuando pensabas volver, después, de la fuga que te diste con ese sujeto – dijo Touya muy serio mirando fijamente a su hermana que estaba en la puerta, con la cabeza gacha.

-yo lo siento – dijo débilmente

- ¿TOUYA QUIEN ERA? – tiro el cuchillo a la mesa de la sala y esta se clavó firmemente, se dirigió rápidamente donde Sakura y la miro fijamente levantando su rostro – ¿dónde rayos estuviste?

_**Después de la tormenta viene la calma, espera, no hay calma es todo lo contrario, viene la tormenta**_

**_Continuara…_**

**Notas de la autora**

**Ante todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, los que se dieron cuenta y los que no, Estuve ausente por 3 semanas, me fui de vacaciones, prácticamente fui obligada pero me divertí, lo que no me gusto es que no podía entrar a internet y de remate no tengo una laptop para habérmelo llevado, tenía tantas ideas que tuve que escribirlas en cuadernos, ahora, tengo que transcribirlas…. :/**

**Como sea ya volví, pero, ahora empezaron mis clases, no he aprovechado mis vacaciones como quería ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh :(**

**Aquí está el siguiente fic espero que les guste, voy a hacer algunos oneshot, lo bueno de ese viaje es que descubrí nuevas historias, no son mías son escritos de mi hermana que escribió a los 14 años, espero que a ustedes también les guste**

**Bueno estoy escribiendo mi testamento prácticamente así que los dejo, hasta la próxima… :)**


	7. cosas que vienen y van

**Los personajes son de CLAMP Sakura Card Captor algunos los cree jejejej :)**

**7. cosas que vienen y van **

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿TOUYA QUIEN ERA? – tiro el cuchillo a la mesa de la sala y esta se clavó firmemente, se dirigió rápidamente donde Sakura y la miro fijamente levantando su rostro – ¿dónde rayos estuviste?

- …

- respóndeme ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con ese tipo?

- bueno, yue veras… primero: déjame pasar – lo hace a un lado y pasa tranquilamente – segundo: ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? – dice de lo más calmada

- ¡NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA, TE HE HECHO UNA MALDITA PREGUNTA! – dijo cerrando la puerta de un golpe, la cual ella solo se encogió de brazos

- ehh... yue – dijo volteándose lentamente – ¿Qué derecho tienes tu sobre mí?, soy tu hermana, no puedes controlarme a tu antojo, ya soy una adulta

- ¡SAKURA NO ME RESPONDAS, TU AUN ERES UNA NIÑA Y AUNQUE AHORA SEAS UNA ADULTA, ERES MUY INGENUA Y TONTA, CUALQUIERA PODRÍA APROVECHARSE DE TI!

- ¡ya deja de controlarme, puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito que estés de niñera, ni tu ni touya, entiéndanlo por favor!

- Touya que se quedó mirando con la misma expresión de siempre, tan solo dijo - voy a terminar el estofado – que tal parece nadie escucho, aunque muy poco le importo

- ¡TOUYA TU NO VAS A DECIR NADA! – dijo volteando donde el, que estaba de espaldas.

- no me metas en esto, sabes que el monstruo es muy terca y no dirá nada, y menos en la manera como le estas preguntando – se dirige a la cocina nuevamente

- ¡TOUYA, TOUYA… TOUYA NO ME DEJES ASI!, maldita sea que rayos tiene – dijo en susurro - ¡SAKURA AUN NO HEMOS TERMINADO, COMO TAL PARECE NO ME VAS A DECIR NADA, NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A VER A ESE SUJETO!

- Yue tú NO eres mi padre para que me des ordenes, ¿entiendes? No lo eres y déjame en paz –

- la expresión de yue cambio a la de una seria y triste a la vez – tienes razón… – acto seguido se fue sin decir más.

- creo que no debí decir eso, auch… - Touya le había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

- si no debiste – era Touya con su semblante serio de siempre – yue estaba muy preocupado desde que te fuiste, siempre se preocupa por ti, aún más que yo

- pero es que el… touya yo ya no soy una niña – ella lucia triste – pero tampoco debí decirle eso… ¿verdad? - se encogió de hombros y cayó al suelo de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha – tú y él siempre me han cuidado desde que tengo uso de razón y yo… me comporto así…

- Hay monstruo nunca aprenderás ¿verdad? – Se agacho para consolarla - tranquila monstruo, pero debes disculparte con el –

- ujum, pero crees que me perdone –

- claro que lo hará no te preocupes – la ayuda a pararse y se dirige a la mesa de la sala – yue… ese idiota como puede dejar el cuchillo así, lo aventó con fuerza – "ding dong" sonó el timbre – ¿quién será? – era yue que aún seguía serio, pero más tranquilo

- AHH… APUNTA A OTRO LADO… - Touya tenía el cuchillo apuntando hacia Yue

- ah lo siento

- quieres matarme de un susto, ¿cierto? – Entro rápido y se dirigió a sakura – … lo… lo siento, Salí afuera porque tenía que tranquilizarme, me he alterado mucho y sé que no era la manera de reaccionar, pero que hago eres mi hermana, te quiero y me preocupo mucho, no quiero que sufras, ni que nadie se aproveche de ti. Tengo que reconocer que ya no eres una niña y que no soy tu padre para decirte lo que debes hacer, pero soy TU HERMANO y eso me da autoridad de estar a tu lado para protegerte y estar al pendiente de ti, QUIERAS O NO QUIERAS…

- yo Yue… soy yo quien debe disculparse, lo siento mucho, perdóname, yo tampoco debí decirte todo eso, eres mi hermano y mereces respeto; tú y Touya siempre estuvieron al pendiente de mí, siempre me hicieron feliz – lagrimas empezaron a brotar – los dos son muy importantes para mí, lo siento si los he hecho preocupar y si me he comportado como una niña, no volverá a pasar, se los prometo

- Yue se acercó y limpio sus lágrimas con su mano – no me gusta que llores – dijo en semblante algo serio, luego cambio de expresión – ¡porque aun llorando te ves muy linda, y sabes muy bien que no me gusta que te veas tan linda, ni siquiera en un momento así puedes no poner una cara linda! – empezó a estirar sus mejillas

- ¡ahhh…. Está bien yue… suéltame me duele, duele! ¡yue!, Touya ayúdame – pero el solo miraba con una media sonrisa – ¡Touya no te quedes parado ahí, ayúdame!

- este es tu castigo por preocuparnos, TOUYA TRAELO – el solo asintió – ahora vas a ver – le miro con una sonrisa diabólica.

- ¿yue que piensas hacer? – el sujeto sus manos de sakura y con la que tenía libre le tapo los ojos - ¿Qué haces?

- siéntate – ella obedeció sentándose en el piso, siendo aún sujetada por yue – TOUYA LISTO – voy a soltarte pero no quiero que habras los ojos aun, ¿de acuerdo?

- ujum - entonces sintió que ya era liberada, no abrió los ojos como prometió "¿que planean mis hermanos ahora?" se preguntaba –

- ya puedes abrirlos – dijeron los dos, aunque se escuchó más la voz de Yue que de Touya

- abrió los ojos lentamente y… - ahhh… ¡SON HERMOSOS! ¡QUE LINDOS!, TOUYA, YUE MUCHAS GRACIAS…

- silencio monstruo no ves que están dormidos, con tus gritos harás que se asusten…

- ¡yo no soy un monstruo! – se escuchó algunos gemidos delicados y luego pequeños ladridos

- Ya se despertaron, me costó mucho hacerlos dormir – dijo con fastidio yue

- al frente de ella se encontraban dos perritos, uno de color dorado y el otro de color azul oscuro – son tan lindos, a ti te llamare… hunn… ¿kero? Si KERO, y a ti… será… ¡ahhh ya se, SPI!

- kero ehhhh – dijo tomando la oreja del cachorro – te compadezco – pero kero, empezó a gruñir y se zafó del agarre de Yue, mostrándole los pequeños dientes que crecían

- yue te ganaste un enemigo – dijo Touya sarcásticamente – el mensaje de ese perro fue claro: si molestas a mi dueña te las veras conmigo –

- ja ja ja , tengo hambre vamos a comer

- de acuerdo, pero y que hago con kero y spi

- fíjate, ellos ya se durmieron de nuevo – dijo touya – dejémoslos aquí y vamos a comer

- si está bien, primero voy a cambiarme de ropa – se perdió en las escaleras

- te esperamos, iremos poniendo la mesa –

- ella no ha cambiado – "de ninguna manera, aunque haigas crecido sakura, siempre serás una niña ante mis ojos, cada vez te vuelves más dulce y hermosa como a mamá, aunque llegará el momento que deba soltarte, ¡ahhhhh me da rabia tan solo pensar en eso y ese sujeto, como era que se llamaba ¿shairan, shaoron, shaoran; eso era li shaoran!" " ese li shaoran, ese maldito, que no crea que se lo voy a dejar fácil, aunque no puedo interponerme, sakura ya está en edad para tener una relación; En la adolescencia tal vez pude interferir pero ahora ya no puedo" –

- ¡YUE! Piensas quedarte paradote, no pienses tanto en sakura, tienes que terminar de aceptar que sakura no es una niña, a mí me costó mucho, pero he terminado aceptándolo, tú también tienes que aceptarlo, el tesoro más valioso que tanto hemos cuidado pronto va a ser robado.

- ¿y estas así de tranquilo? No te entiendo –

- Yue no eres el único, sé que si nos lo propusiéramos espantaríamos a todos los pretendientes, de eso no me cabe duda, pero estoy seguro que ella sería infeliz - la expresión de Yue cambió a la de una de comprensión – y recuerda la promesa que hicimos: prometimos que la haríamos feliz a toda costa aunque nos duela…

- si lo sé y no pienso romperla – "la promesa que te prometimos madre"- AHHHHHHHH PERO ME DA RABIA, TOUYA NO PUEDO, PERO SE QUE ES LO MEJOR Y ME DA RABIA AHHHHH

- eres muy melodramático y no hagas tanta bulla sakura te va a escuchar, mejor vamos a servir antes de que baje.

- siiiii – dijo con fastidio "sé que hice esa promesa, pero no se la voy a dejar fácil" –

.

.

.

Después de la cena cada uno se fue a sus recamaras, Sakura estaba jugando con los perritos en el piso.

- la cena estuvo deliciosa, era de suponerse de Touya – mientras le rascaba la pancista a los dos – es cierto y Tomoyo se ha tardado mucho, ya debería estar aquí, ¿Qué estará haciendo?

**En el departamento de Eriol**

**-**muchas gracias por ayudarme Tomoyo, no hubiera terminado de ordenar mi departamento a tiempo –

- no ha sido nada eriol –

- quieres que te lleve, ¿te estas quedando junto con sakura, no?

- sí, aunque ahora hay un cambio de planes con la llegada de sus hermanos – se pone triste luego alegre – es cierto, sakura ya habrá llegado, me pregunto si le habrán hecho problema sus hermanos

- fue muy gracioso cuéntame de sus hermanos parecen muy interesantes.

- jiijijjiji veras sakura desde que la conocí sus hermanos han estado con ella, son muy sobreprotectores y cualquier sujeto que se le acercaba, era espantado por Touya y Yue. Teníamos que hacer citas a escondidas para sakura, debo admitir que nos obsesionamos respecto a buscarle pareja, pero era por su bien, si no hubiéramos hecho nada, sakura se hubiera pasado sola leyendo un libro vigilada por sus hermanos, sin poder divertirse, y aunque no logramos conseguirle pareja, logramos que se divirtiera como cualquier adolescente. Hasta que llegó el momento que tuvimos que separarnos – puso cara triste – sakura ingreso a la universidad de medicina especializándose en pediatría, chiharu, rika y naoko se fueron a estudiar en Inglaterra y yo me fui a Francia para estudiar diseño, nos contactábamos pero aun así no era lo mismo, justo hace un mes las chicas me enviaron un mensaje, diciendo: que vendrían a visitar a sakura y que sería perfecto para reunirnos de nuevo.

- ya veo, es muy interesante, cambiando de tema te parece si paso mañana a las 8 pm para recogerte, espero que no estés ocupada

- claro que no, he venido para relajarme y pienso hacer eso.

- me alegro – tomó las llaves y salió con Tomoyo

.

.

.

-bien entonces te veo mañana en la noche

- sí – se acercó a su mejilla para darle un beso a Eriol, pero este se volteó y entonces ella lo beso en los labios, aunque al darse cuenta se separó lo más rápido que pudo – yo lo siento, quería besarte en los labios ¡no, digo en la mejilla!, de verdad lo siento no debí hacerlo –tomo sus cosas y salió rápido – adiós Eriol – busco la llave de su Sakura en su cartera y entro.

- adiós Tomoyo nos veremos mañana – dijo eso sonriendo con su típica sonrisa

- Tomoyo ya estando adentro – ¡no puedo creerlo lo bese, yo no quería, pero lo hice, pero fue un accidente, la cuestión es que lo bese! – "cálmate Tomoyo, cálmate, estará pensando que soy una aventada" sacudió su cabeza y fue al cuarto de Sakura

- tomoyo por fin llegaste, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- yo… primero lo primero ¿cómo te fue con li?

- ahhhh fue genial, me divertí mucho

- ¡en serio! Me alegro por ti amiga, lo vez, yo te lo dije li es tal parece el indicado

- ¿tú crees? – tan solo ella asintió – ahhh pero no me cambies el tema, ¿Dónde estabas?

- ehhhhhh yo… solo me quede a ayudar a Eriol - dijo con la cara más sonrojada – ¡pero no ha pasado nada, te lo aseguro, algo como un beso! ¡no absolutamente nada!

- ya veo – la miro traviesamente – así que no sucedió nada, seré despistada, pero porque mencionaste BESO – con una cara media burlona – ¿Tomoyo te besaste con eriol?

- yo como crees, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – de lo más sonrojada – esto… ¡ok, si, nos besamos, pero fue un accidente, asi que no es un beso!

- si juntaron sus labios es un beso, sea o no accidente jajajajajaja – empezó a reírse – nunca pensé verte así Tomoyo, ¿así que eriol, te gusta? – Mientras su amiga se avergonzaba mas, sin duda disfrutaba eso - ¿creo que harían una hermosa pareja?

- como tú con li, ¿cierto? - en ese instante sakura también se avergonzó – tan linda, ¿me pregunto que habrá pasado en esa cita? ¿li es impulsivo, no? ¿Habrán hecho más cosas que besarse? ¿Quién sabe? Jiijjijijijijijj

- pero tomoyo ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Nunca pensé que fueras así

- fuiste tú quien empezó, con tus comentarios hacia mí – algo molesta

-pero tú siempre estás buscándome pareja, desde que soy joven – algo molesta

- claro que no, solo me preocupo, no quiero que este sola

- pero que suceda con tiempo, no pienso ofrecerme al primeo que vea

- quien dijo de ofrecerse

- con tu sermón lo demuestras, que li es quien me conviene, eso solo lo decido yo - suspira

- tu misma lo has decidido, yo solo te ayude a aceptarlo, pareciera que quisieras quedarte sola -

- no estoy sola, tengo a kero y espinel

- ahh? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- son los cachorros que me compraron mis hermanos, son tan lindos

- en serio, ¿Dónde están?

- mira esta en frente de ti

- wwooooooo es cierto son lindos – cambio de expresión – si tienes razón, creo… creo que me Eriol, pero es tan repentino solo lo he visto unas cuantas veces ¿Cómo es posible? Enamorarse es algo inevitable - suspira

- tomoyo ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta alguien?

- bueno es muy difícil ¿creo? Es algo extraño son sentimientos que jamás haz sentido, te pones nerviosa, te pierdes en su mirada, te sonrojas con tan sola una sonrisa o algún acercamiento y muchas cosas más, son diferentes cosas, pienso que es diferente en cada persona

- ya veo – hubo un pequeño silencio – lo siento, hace poco me pelee con mi hermano, le dije cosas horribles, pero aun así el intento calmarse y me perdono, creo que me he vuelto muy desagradecida, porque hice que se preocuparan

- sakura no es tu culpa, ellos tienen que aceptar que no puedes ser toda la vida su hermanita pequeña – "aunque yue siempre es más sobreprotector que Touya, en la fiesta yue estuvo muy inquieto, mientras que Touya estaba tranquilo con su novia, Touya tal parece ya lo acepto, pero yue la sobreprotege como si fuera de su propiedad" "¿Por qué yue es así, nunca lo vi en una relación, creo que todo su tiempo lo ocupa sakura? Algo no me gusta aquí"

- ¡tomoyo!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- te estoy hablando y tú no me escuchas – toma uno a los cachorros y los mete a la canasta – bueno no importa, mejor vamos a dormir ahhhhhhhh – bostezo

- si tan solo deja que me cambie – sakura solo asintió y se metió a la cama

- "supongo que necesito más pruebas para mis sospechas, espero solo estar equivocada" – buenas noches sakura, descansa

- tú también Tomoyo –

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué todo esta oscuro? – de repente todo se prende, mostrando una habitación.

- yue por fin te encuentro, ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno no importa – tenía una expresión que yue jamás había visto - ¿quieres que continuemos con lo de ayer? – en eso sakura lo besa en los labios apasionadamente, mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama

- ¿sakura que haces? – Estaba muy sonrojado – esto está mal – pero ella lo beso de nuevo desabrochándole la camisa

- que importa si está mal, tan solo quiero que me hagas tuya o acaso tengo que ir donde shaoran a que él lo haga – en eso fue el quien la beso apasionadamente explorándola con su lengua y acariciando sus piernas

- de ninguna manera permitiré que él te tenga – empezó a sacarle la pequeña bata que tenía, quedando solo con su ropa interior – tu solo eres mía, no pienso compartirte

- lo sé, soy tuya yue, lo soy, házmelo saber – nuevamente empezó a acariciarla, mientras lanzaba algunos gemidos –yue ahhh… ahhh

- solo eres mia, mia – asalto nuevamente sus labios – esto solo me pertenece a mi

- te amo

- ¡YUE DESPIERTA! ¡CUÁNTO MAS PIENSAS DORMIR!

- AHHHH TOUYA PORQUE ME DESPIERTAS JUSTO CUANDO… cuando – se puso a pensar "¿que estuve soñando?, me siento aun nervioso, pero ¿Por qué? Siento como si hubiera hecho algo malo y mi cuerpo me arde, tendré fiebre"

- cuando que…

- cuando… no me acuerdo… soñé algo pero no me acuerdo – "¿Qué estuve soñando?, bueno no importa, ¿para que pensar tanto?"

- ahhhh vámonos hoy tenemos que regresar, no podemos descuidar el trabajo

- es cierto, espérame un rato, no tardare – en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba listo

- ahora si yue nos vamos –

- ahhhh no quiero irme, más cuando hay un sujeto que asecha a sakura

- Creo que tengo que recordarte la conversación de ayer ¿cierto? – dijo Touya mirándole feo

- ahh ahh no para nada – "que miedo me da cuando me mira asi?" – bueno entonces vámonos ya

- si, SAKURA YA NOS VAMOS –

- ehhhhhhh ya se van, creí que se quedarían una semana o más –

- yo también creí eso – dijo yue – pero que se puede hacer sabes que no lo puedo contradecir, o moriré de trauma – se acerca a sakura y acaricia su cabeza – cuídate sakura, sabes de quien quiero que te cuides, volveré pronto y espero que no te muestres tan linda con ese sujeto, ¿entiendes?

- eh eh si – "eso me parce algo ridículo, pero mejor no digo nada o habrá otro pleito" – cuídate mucho y mándale saludos a papá, dile que siempre pienso en él y que lo visitare pronto – "espero desocuparme pronto para visitarlo, debe sentirse solo mas con mis hermanos que están aqui" – Touya cuídate mucho.

- claro monstruo, tú también, ven a visitarnos no demores, papá te extraña mucho – y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

- adiós - se metieron al taxi y se fueron – aunque lo acepten siempre seré su niña, tal parece, no me había dado cuenta, pero extrañaba esta muestra de cariño – se estiro un poco – bueno yo también tengo que irme, no puedo llegar tarde al trabajo

**En otro lugar**

-estas segura mei ling

- ¡SI DEFINITIVAMENTE, ESTA VEZ LOGRARE QUE SE ENAMORE DE MÍ!, ¡EN CUANTO ME VEA DIRÁ: WOOUUU ELLA ES QUIEN DEJE, COMO PUDE SER TAN IDIOTA DE DEJARLA!, ¡Y ENTONCES YO DIRÉ: EXACTO SHAORAN AHORA QUE TE DISTE CUENTA PORQUE NO NOS CASAMOS! ¡ Y EL DIRÁ: SI TIENES RAZÓN NO ESPEREMOS NI UN MINUTO MÁS! ¡Y SEREMOS MUY FELICES! ¡JAAJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- la verdad, dudo mucho que él diga eso – con una gran gota en la cabeza

- ¿dijiste algo farren?

- no, no, nada – " ¿cómo estará shaoran?, uffff la que te espera, dudo que todo salga como dice mei ling, pero bueno, aprovechare esto para visitarlo" – mei ling vámonos

- si enseguida déjame sacar mi maleta – empieza a cantar mientras a va a su cuarto –

**Shaoran… shaoran…. ¿qué sorprendido estas?**

**El tiempo no ha borrado nada de mi amor… por ti**

**Quiero estar a tu lado, pero no me abraces fuerte**

**Que ese es mi trabajo.**

**Solo yo quiero amarte y ámame así**

**Lalalala lalala la la lalalala la la lalalala…**

**_Uffffffffffffffffff la que se viene_**

**_Continuara…_**

**Notas de la autora**

**Gomen, gomen, gomen, no merezco su perdón, estoy con las clases y no me da tiempo, pero aquí está el capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**No se burlen de la canción, lo sé es horrible; y respecto a lo de yue, ni yo pensé escribir algo así, salió de la nada (soy una pervertida) (/_\\)**

**Pienso que con este capítulo, ya conocerán los capítulos siguientes, creo que lo deje muy claro, bueno adiós nos vemos**

**Intentare no demorarme C.M ^^**


	8. pasado oscuro parte I

**Los personajes son de CLAMP Sakura Card Captor algunos los cree jejejej :)**

**8. pasado oscuro I **

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sakura, que planes tienes para esta semana –

- trabajar – mientras comía su cereal –

- eh… no yo me refiero si piensas salir a divertirte o algo – con una gota en la cabeza

- hunnn… no creo –

- entonces que te parece si… vamos a un lugar a divertirnos hoy, después de tu trabajo, ¡por supuesto! – juntando sus manos en modo de suplica y poniendo carita de perrito abandonado

- eh yo eh, como te digo esto, me gustaría descansar, he estado teniendo días agitados y demasiadas cosas han sucedido, con la llegada de mis hermanos, con las TLAI y… ahhhh – suspira

- jijijijijiji… aun las llamas con ese apodo jijijijijiji… -

- pues las describe a la perfección, TLAI "Tres Locas Amigas de la Infancia" ahhhh… - suspira nuevamente

- suspiras demasiado, ¡ja! ¿Ya lo pensaste? –

- eh? ¿Qué cosa?

- sobre Shaoran, vas a darle oportunidad, ¡hay dime que si, por favor! -

- tal vez – mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

- ahhhhhhhh – suspira largamente "bueno a comparación con los demás, esto es un gran avance" – me pregunto qué será lo que vendrá después, las TLAI no han hecho ningún movimiento –

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué movimiento? – con una gran interrogante

- nada, nada, no me hagas caso jijijijijij – mira el reloj de la cocina – será mejor que te apures o llegaras algo tarde –

- es cierto –

.

.

.

-¿eso es lo que paso?, porque no me dijiste nada –

- es que usted parecía tan preocupada, que no quería molestarla con mis problemas – media llorosa – pero ya no puedo más, desde ese día he estado evitándolo inconscientemente y ahora estamos tan distanciados, que tengo miedo que… que él y yo termínenos ahhh ahhh ah ahh… - empieza a llorar nuevamente

- tranquila – la abraza para darle apoyo –

- Sakura, tal vez esto le moleste un poco, pero puedo quedarme en tu casa solo por hoy, por favor

- ¿porque? Digo, no es que moleste, solo que… ¿Por qué?

-es que en mi casa no hay nadie, mi madre se fue de viaje, Hisaki era quien me hacía compañía, pero creo que él está molesto por mi comportamiento y yo… ¡no me gusta estar sola! – empieza a llorar y abrazándola más fuerte

- Sakura le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda – está bien vamos, sabes mi amiga Tomoyo se está quedando en mi casa, vino de visita y… – en eso suena su celular – disculpa, _halo_

_-__**buenas noches, con la señorita Kinomoto Sakura - tal parece era la voz de un hombre**_

_**-**__sí, ¿Quién es usted?_

_**- nos conocemos, pero no hemos cruzado muchas palabras, soy Hisaki Kunieda, necesito que me ayude, por favor**_

_- ya veo, pero para que me necesita_

_**- usted es la amiga de Hanako cierto, ella me ha estado contando de usted y pienso que puede ayudarme**_

_**- **__se alejó un poco de Hanako – me imagino que es por el distanciamiento que hay entre ustedes_

_-__** sí, es por eso, ¿cree que podamos charlar ahora…?**_

_**-**__creo…_

_- __**no me diga un "no", la espero en el cafetería "El buen grano", nos vemos**_

- espe… ¿ahora qué hago? – se acerca a Hanako "no puedo dejar a Hanako así, ¿porque justo ahora? ¿Qué hago?" – Hanako… yo… como te lo digo… uhnnn… ¡vamos a una cafetería!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡sí, justo conozco una que está cerca de aquí! ¡Vamos, vamos!

- está bien, me provoca algo dulce y buen café, vamos

En el trayecto, no hablaron casi nada, ambas estaban sumergidas en sus pensamientos, Hanako pensando en su relación que podría terminar y Sakura pensando, que poder hacer para que no se encuentren

- ya llegamos– "él debe estar esperando, seguramente"

- muy bien, entremos

- ¡no espera! – Pero Hanako ya había entrado "hay no"– Hanako yo no quería ocultártelo, de verdad

- ¿ocultarme qué? –

- Sakura observo por un instante todo el lugar "no está, que bueno, pero él dijo que estaba aquí"- que… que… jejejejejeje no era nada… entremos

- si

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, cada una pidió un postre hasta que Sakura se retiró para ir al baño y después de salir se sorprendió bastante al ver a Hisaki, entonces se dio cuenta que la cafetería contaba con dos cuartos y dos entradas, él estaba en un cuarto y Hanako y ella estaban en el otro

-hola, perdón por demorar – Hisaki se percató de la presencia de Sakura y salió de sus pensamientos

- no te preocupes, ni lo he notado

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

- bueno, primero quiero que me escuches –

- adelante –"muy bien, no sé cómo me metí en esto pero ellos no deben encontrarse, aun"

- el viernes iba proponerle matrimonio a Hanako – dijo algo triste

- ¡enserio!, eso… es… ¡fantástico! – fingiendo no saber nada

- sí lo era, pero… me acobarde, todo estaba preparado, pero al final…

- no se lo dijiste

- asintió con su cabeza – pero el problema es que acabo de enterarme que ella ya lo sabía, MIU mi hermana se lo había contado – menciona su nombre con algo de fastidio – ahora ya no sé cómo mirarla, ahora entiendo porque ella está evitándome, debe creer que soy un cobarde, que no cumplo mis promesas, que solo juego con ella… que…

- ¡Kunieda! Tranquilízate… - "Hanako y kunieda, ustedes dos son tan complicados, ¿solo por algo así? Ahhh…. Pero quien soy yo para juzgar" - ku… Kunieda no crees que deberías hablar sinceramente con ella, pienso que has perdido demasiado tiempo… - "Hanako debe estar esperándome" – quiero… que lo medites y mientras tanto yo… iré a… ¡por un café! Si eso, por un café, ya vengo

Se dirige al otro cuarto y ahí estaba Hanako algo impaciente, Sakura respiró profundo para tratar de disimular que Hisaki no se encontraba al otro lado, tan solo siendo divididos por una pared, si solo una pared

-Hanako lo siento por demorar – "por favor que no pregunte, el porqué de mi demora"

- no te preocupes Sakura – suspira – estoy pensando en hablar con él, ¡digo! ¡Debe ser difícil decir algo así, ¿cierto?! ¡Yo conozco a Hisaki muy bien y aunque no lo parezca es muy tímido, le cuesta decir las cosas, por eso que la mayoría de veces me lo demuestra con acciones!

- exacto, Hanako no entiendo porque querías hablar conmigo si ya tienes las cosas claras, creo que solo necesitabas ser escuchada – "porque se hacen tan complicados, por kami-sama…"

- tal vez el creyó que lo rechazaría, el me demuestra que me quiere de muchas formas, pero yo no lo hago, tal vez el piensa que no lo amo lo suficiente – algunas lágrimas empiezan a caer – el…

- ¡NO ES POR ESO! –

Todos voltean por el grito, era Hisaki, la demora de Sakura causo esto, como se demoró mucho y la vio nerviosa quiso averiguar el por qué y las encontró, aunque claro se quedó oyendo algo de la conversación hasta que hiso su entrada

-¿Hisaki? – Hanako estaba muy sorprendida – tu que…

- él se acercó a ella y la tomo de sus manos – Hanako soy tímido y tú lo sabes, siempre intento esforzarme más para que te sientas orgullosa de mi, te amo y sé que tú también, me lo demuestras cada vez que te veo a los ojos y me sonríes como solo tú sabes hacerlo – con cada cosa que decía se ponía más rojo y la gente miraba asombrada y se conmovían – quiero disculparme, no te lo dije, porque temo tu rechazo, si sé que soy un idiota acabo de decir que no dudo de tu amor, pero en ese momento tuve mucho miedo, quiero ser alguien que te merezca y…

- Hanako lo había besado – tonto tú no tienes que demostrarme nada, has hecho que me preocupara – lo abraza – tonto, eres un tonto, creí que tú habías dejado de quererme

- tonta, yo no te quiero, TE AMO… tu…yo… - respiro hondamente, puso sus manos en sus mejillas, mirándola fijamente a los ojos - ¿quieres cazarte conmigo?

- yo… ¡por supuesto que quiero, claro que quiero ser tu esposa!– empieza a llorar de nuevo, pero de alegría –

Hanako y Hisaki empiezan a besarse, todos las personas que estaban ahí empezaron a aplaudir, Sakura se quedó atónita y conmovida a la vez, ya que esos dos tortolos estaban en su mundo, a ella le pareciera mejor retirarse, igual ellos ni se dieron cuenta, porque estaban muy felices

-waaaaa eso fue hermoso – con ojos soñadores – espero que Hanako sea muy feliz, ahora solo hay que esperar la boda jaja

Después de eso, Sakura va al supermercado y al estar adentro, se sorprende al ver a Shaoran, piensa saludarlo, pero luego se esconde al ver que aparece una chica que se abraza a Shaoran y lo besa en los labios, Sakura al ver esto sale corriendo hacia su auto, despavorida

-¡lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía el tan solo me quería para jugar conmigo! – lloraba mientras conducía por la carretera – idiota, realmente creí en sus palabras ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO SHAORAN LI! Eh? – su celular empieza a sonar – respira tranquila… halo

- _**Sakura, ¡ha ocurrido una desgracia!**_

- eh? – "dios mío otra cosa no por favor" – ¡¿qué ocurrió Yue?!

- _**no pude regresar a Tomoeda por culpa de Touya - el empieza a recordar…**_

**Flashback **

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Touya no puedo estar tranquilo, ese __Shaoran li__, ¿qué tal si le hace daño a Sakura? ¡Tenemos que estar ahí! ¡TOUYA! ¡TOUYA! ¡TOUYA! ¡TOUYA! ¡TOUYA! ¡TOUYA ESCÚCHAME! ¡TOUYA! ¡TO…_

_- ¡no me grites en el oído!, si tanto te preocupa… ¡señor detenga el carro, por favor! – El carro se detiene – ¡porque simplemente no te quedas! - lo saca del auto, entra al auto de nuevo y el carro avanza dejando a yue_

_- ehhhhhhhhh! ¡TOUYA! NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, TODAS MIS COSAS ESTAN AHÍ… maldición, tengo la tarjeta, por suerte… - empieza a caminar – pero funciono de todos modos, ahora podre quedarme por unos días más jajaja ya verás Shaoran li ni creas que se te será fácil– pone cara terrorífica y empieza a reírse – no serás el primero ni el ultimo que se salga con la suya jajajaja_

_- mamá wawwawawa– llorando _

_- ¿eh? ¿Qué te pasa niño? – cambia de expresión por una normal_

_- mi mami no está, Salí a perseguir una ave y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba_

_- hunnnn ¡de acuerdo!, ven niño vamos a buscarla…_

_Y todo el día se responsabilizó de encontrar a la mama del niño, y se demoró todo el día, aunque para que no estuviera triste le tuvo que comprar varias cosas: dulces caras graciosa, y todo lo que se ocurrió para que no llorara, ya que no soportaba ver llorar a un niño, hasta que al final encontró a su madre, el encuentro fue tan tierno, después se fue caminando hasta la casa de Sakura, pero no estaba así que la llamo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del flashback **

**-¿Sakura no me vas preguntar porque me quedo?, pero está bien que no preguntes** –

- "gracias a dios no era nada malo, creo que me siento mucho mejor" – ¿Dónde estás?

**- esperando en la entrada de tu casa, ¿te sucede algo? Te noto extraña**

- como… creo que tenías razón tsk, ¡SI TENÍAS MUCHA RAZÓN! – empieza a llorar

**- ¿dónde estás? ¿sakura? – el solo escuchaba el sollozo de Sakura **

**-**estoy en camino, no tardare mucho

- **no… tardes, estoy esperando - **

- de acuer… aaaaAAAAAHHHHH!... –

- ¿Sakura?, SAKURA - la llamada se corta – ¿qué rayos sucedió? – Separa del césped – dijo que estaba en camino – echa a correr por el camino que Sakura siempre toma para venir a su casa

.

.

.

**Tomoeda **

_A las 8:06 pm aproximadamente se desato un accidente automovilístico muchos autos fueron atrapados, aunque no se sabe el producto del accidente, los paramédicos están esforzándose por ayudar a las personas atrapada en el accidente, el fuego producido ya se controló gracias a dios, les traeremos más información dentro de un momento, ahora también se produjo un incen… - la tele es apagada_

_-_que rayos, ese lugar queda cerca de la casa de Sakura – suena el teléfono – halo

_**- Touya soy yue – **_

- ¿Sakura está bien? -

_**- ¿Viste las noticias? – voz opaca**_

- claro ¿ella… estaba en ese accidente? -

_**-…. - - lo siento**_

- mierda voy para allá, iré con papá, él se enterara de todos modos

_**- tou… - cuelga el teléfono**_

**Hospital de Tokio**

En el jardín del hospital, debajo de un árbol, donde la luz llega apenas y a esas horas todo esta solitario más que solo él, se encuentra un sujeto sumergido en sus pensamientos, al no poder hacer nada, tan solo le queda esperar, después de llamar a alguien se sumerge nuevamente en sus pensamientos

-rayos, no puedo hacer nada

"_necesitamos una transfusión de sangre, la paciente ha perdido mucha sangre, ¡algún familiar!"….."Yo soy su hermano"…"lo siento pero usted no posee el mismo tipo de sangre"…." ¿Qué?…"_

-cómo es posible… -

"_en mi familia todos poseemos el mismo tipo de sangre"…" ¿en serio?, si hay un accidente ya no tendrán que buscar un donante, ¿verdad Yue?"….."Si lo sé, yo seré quien done, cuando mi familia lo necesite"….."¡PRESTEN ATENCIÓN NIÑOS!"_

_-_que quiere decir esto – algunas lágrimas empiezan a salir – yo… ¿soy un Kinomoto?

- ¿Yue? ¿Te encuentras bien?–

- ¿Tomoyo? – Se limpia las lágrimas, luego la voltea a ver – llame a Touya dice que estará aquí lo más pronto posible

- ya veo – quiere decir algo pero no puede –

- dilo Tomoyo, lo que estás pensando –

- Yo… solo… ¡no pienses en eso ahora! ¡Si es verdad o no, tú no dejaras de ser un Kinomoto! ¡No desfallezcas cuando Sakura te necesita!– sale corriendo dejando a yue nuevamente solo en el jardín del hospital, en la oscuridad

- eso es cierto, no tengo que preocuparme de eso, pero aun así tengo miedo de que mis sospechas sean correctas – empiezan a caer nuevas lágrimas – En eso empieza a llover –

"_papá porque no hay fotos mías de cuando era niño"… "Como que no, aquí hay muchas"…..."pero, aquí salgo solo, ¿no hay otras?"…. "por lo de tu accidente se perdieron fotos en el auto"…."yo no me acuerdo de eso"….."No tienes que esforzarte en recordar_

-no, no, es cierto esa no es ninguna prueba – empieza a tener unos dolores en la cabeza – rayos, ¿pero qué? No ahora

"_papá vamos a pintar juntos"…. "claro hijo"_

-"¿Qué son esas voces?"

"_papá porque tío me mira siempre de esa manera"…"él es así, no hagas caso"_

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es él? – la lluvia empezaba a caer con más fuerza

"_PAPÁ NOOOOOO…"…."tú serás el siguiente"….."Quiero que seas fuerte y soportes todo"….." por fin despiertas querido Yue"…" ¿Quién es usted?"…."soy… soy… soy tu padre, fujitaka Kinomoto y tú eres mi hijo Yue Kinomoto"_

-¿Qué? – Abre los ojos con fuerza – yo… - cae desmayado "¿soy un Kinomoto?"

"_algún día todo esto será tuyo hijo"…." ¡sí!"_

_._

_._

_._

_**Si se sabe el pasado oculto de alguien, se puede saber el pasado de otros que son parte de ese pasado**_

**_Continuara…_**

**Notas de la autora**

**Hola, mil disculpas por la demora, me doy cuenta que me he salido del tema principal, por eso creo que mejor voy a cambiar el título, bueno espero que lo haigan disfrutado… **

**Discúlpenme por la demora nuevamente, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo 8 pasado oscuro I nos vemos… en el siguiente… (^.^)/**


	9. pensando mejor las cosas

**Los personajes son de CLAMP Sakura Card Captor algunos los cree jejejej :)**

**9. pensando mejor las cosas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- demonios ¡PUEDES DEJARME EN PAZ!

- pero Shaoran, mírame de vuelta – ella empieza a modelar y salta donde Shaoran – verdad que estoy muy cambiada, anda. Deja de hacerte el difícil y casémonos, regresemos a Hong Kong, todos te extrañamos y mi padre está muy ansioso

- seguro - "¿porque me ocurre esto a mí?" decía lamentándose – Mei Ling déjate de tonterías, compremos algo, recuerda que Fanren está esperando, no hay que hacerla esperar

- siiii – "porque siempre tiene que ser tan frio" "tal vez… si hago esto se dé cuenta juju " - eh? Shaoran no me dejes atrás!

- no es mi culpa que empieces a distra… - no termino porque, ¿Mei Ling lo estaba besando?

- el beso no duro mucho tiempo, porque Shaoran la alejo - ¿Mei Ling porque me besaste? – empezó a mirar a todos lados – alguien puede vernos

- que tiene de malo que nos vean, si ese es el problema podemos continuar en tu auto – dijo de forma sarcástica

- Mei Ling sabes que no me refería a eso – de la forma más cortante que pudo

-Sí, si lo sé, pero Shaoran ¿Qué puedo hacer para que regreses conmigo a Hong Kong? – su expresión cambio a la de una triste - sabes muy bien que yo no puedo permanecer fuera de casa por mucho tiempo, mi padre me lo prohíbe, y ahí yo me siento sola, pero si tu estas a mi lado estaré feliz

- Mei Ling yo no puedo regresar – dijo de forma seria mientras colocaba las cosas en la maletera –

- ¡ ¿Y PORQUE?! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ TODOS ME GUARDAN SECRETOS? ! Estoy harta de eso, ni siquiera se el motivo de que no quieras regresar, nadie me dice nada, los que saben callan y los que no, se hacen la misma pregunta que yo –

- él le coloco una mano en el hombro – es que era un chiquillo rebelde – bromeo él, vio que ella puso cara de: "no estoy para bromas" – tengo… que encontrar a alguien –

- ¿y a quien específicamente? –

- no lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo para poder regresar, se lo prometí a mi madre

- pero Shaoran has estado aquí la mitad de tu vida y ¿aún no la encuentras?

- eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, mas no diré – ella lo medito un rato y asintió

.

-¡Fanren hemos llegado! – dijo Shaoran mientras dejaba las bolsas en la mesa

- ¡SHA… SHAORAN! – sale una chica de cabello largo marrón, se parece a Shaoran pero su mirada es más delicada, aunque ahora está preocupada - ¡PORQUE DEMORASTE TANTO!... ¡CUAN… ERIOL… ACCI… DEMO… YO… …DA!

- ¡FANREN! Tranquila dime que es lo que pasa y lentamente por favor, no te entendí nada –

- aaaaaa uuuuffff – suspira – cuando te fuiste Eriol llamo diciendo que una tal Sakura tuvo un accidente y ahora la están atendiendo en el hospital donde trabajas… ¿Shaoran? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- sí, lo siento Fanren tengo que ir – sale rápidamente

- de que me perdí – dijo Mei Ling que acababa de entrar

- hunnn… parece que uno de sus amigos sufrió un accidente – dijo algo preocupada

- queee…? ¿Shaoran? Me pregunto si estará bien – mirando hacia la puerta

- no te preocupes el estará bien y su amiga seguro que también

.

**En el hospital**

.

-hemos llegado, padre por favor no te esfuerces tanto –

- lo se hijo, pero Sakura nos está esperando – entran a la sala de espera y se encuentran con Tomoyo

- por fin llegan el doctor dice que necesita una transfusión de sangre – en ese momento llega el doctor

- doctor, él es el padre y yo hermano de Sakura – dijo Touya -

- necesito que se hagan un análisis, para comprobar si tienen el mismo tipo de sangre –

- no es necesario ella tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que nosotros –

- lo mismo dijo el muchacho de pelo largo y no era así –

- ¿Qué? Entonces Yue… – "después arreglaremos eso" – eso ya lo sabíamos doctor, pero mi padre y yo si tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre, se lo aseguro –

- de acuerdo acompáñenme –

.

.

-ah ah ah – respira agitadamente – por fin llegue

- ¡doctor li, ¿Qué hace aquí?! – pregunta una enfermera que pasaba por ahi

- ¿Cómo esta Sakura? Ahah –

- está en una transfusión de sangre, pero no se preocupe después de eso se recuperara – la enfermera se marcha

- ¡SHAORAN! Por fin llegas

- Eriol, ¿Sakura está bien? –

- tranquilo con la transfusión de sangre se recuperara, amigo mira como estas, tienes que tranquilizarte

- ¡cómo quieres que me tranquilice! Estoy bien, yo solo quiero ver a sakura – sale corriendo pero le agarra Eriol

- Shaoran te digo que tienes que calmarte, ¿quieres que te boten del hospital por alborotado? –

- tienes razón, pero Sakura ella, ¿Cómo se accidento? - "rayos"

- accidente automovilístico, parece que un auto se le atravesó… no se mucho los detalles – le da una palmada que casi le tira al suelo - pero dejemos eso de lado, Sakura está bien y eso hay que agradecerlo ¿no crees?

- sí, tienes razón

.

.

**3 horas más tarde**

-"Tengo la mente clara, miento, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar si sigo pensando" avanza lentamente hacia la persona que tenía al frente – ¿Touya donde esta papá? – "es la única persona que puede explicarme todo"

- se desmayó después de transferirle sangre a Sakura – Yue empieza a retirarse, Touya le agarra del brazo - ¿Qué sucede? -

- ¿Cómo esta sakura?

- se encuentra mucho mejor

- que bien – sonríe débilmente

- no me has respondido ¿Qué ocurre?

- es algo que tengo que hablar con él, de seguro que también lo sabes – dijo con el rostro sombrío

- lo suelta – has lo que quieras

- "solo debo seguir este camino, doblo a la derecha, ahora a la izquierda, llegué, detrás de esta puerta están todas mis respuestas" abre la puerta y ahí está – lamento despertarte padre

- hijo, por fin te veo, ven aquí – agarra una silla y se sienta cerca de su padre

- padre… yo…

- hijo mira tu cabello, está lleno de tierra – le sacude su cabello - ¿Qué querías decirme?

- quien… quien es Reed Clow

Los ojos de Fujitaka se abrieron sorprendidos, abría y cerraba la boca, no podía articular palabras

-…..

- padre…

- veo que has empezado a recordar… nunca pensé que llegaría este día…

- por favor lo que tengas que decirme, dilo yá… - con la vos entrecortada

- Por favor por más duro que sea lo que te cuente quiero que escuches todo hasta que termine, por favor…. ¿de acuerdo Yue?

-el solo asintió-

- te preguntaras, ¿porque no recuerdas nada de antes de los 5 años?, la simple razon es que tuviste un accidente automovilístico, la cual fue provocado… intentaron asesinarte pero no lo lograron

- Yue escuchaba atentamente con la mirada pérdida -

- pero tu padre no corrió la misma suerte…

- Yue abrió los ojos, iba a decir algo, pero Fujitaka lo callo antes de que diga algo

- sé que tienes muchas preguntas, las harás después de que termine de contarte – Fujitaka prosiguió – tu padre fue asesinado… Clow Reed era tu padre; lo conocí en la universidad, éramos muy buenos amigos, ahí conoció a tu madre, se casó con ella, pero murió un año después de darte a luz, se convirtió en líder del clan li, que es a la familia que perteneces…. Me acuerdo a la perfección el día que llamo mí querido amigo, dijo:

"¿Qué tal? Tiempo no te veo amigo, sabes estoy en algunos problemas, ¿tú crees que puedas cuidar a mi hijo durante una temporada? ¿Crees que puedas recogerlo ahora? ¿Estás en china si no me equivoco? ¿Cierto?"

-le dije que sí, ese mismo día iba regresar a Japón, luego me llamo tu mayordomo Kei, que decía:

"señor Fujitaka, necesito que venga a… …le suplico que venga, no soportare más ah aha – con la voz entrecortada – cuando llegue, solo llévese a Yue, en su maleta esta todo lo necesario para que lo saque del país, ¡RAPIDO!"

-luego de eso, cuando llegue, encontré al mayordomo agonizando, iba a ayudarlo pero me dijo, que él no importaba, que te sacara del país, me dio una dirección donde encontré una avioneta que nos llevó a Japón, te lleve a un hospital y ahí despertaste, luego de ver un video que me había dejado Clow, decide adoptarte; desde ese momento eres mi hijo y te quise mucho, Touya también sabe de esto y nos ayudó a que te adaptaras, Nadeshico, Touya y yo prometimos que te protegeríamos, hasta que llegue el momento…. – Fujitaka bajo la cabeza y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir silenciosamente – esa es toda la verdad… y todo lo que se, el resto depende de ti…

- ¿por… que… asesinaron a Clow, a mi padre?

- él era el líder de la familia, antes que eso habían 3 herederos: Clow Reed, tu padre; Hien li, tu tío y Kazuo li, el hermano menor de Hien li – Fujitaka miro al frente como si recordara algo – Clow Reed era un familiar lejano, por lo tanto muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo en que él sea el líder, a pesar de todo el consejo de ancianos lo eligieron a él; Hien li era amigo de Clow y estuvo de acuerdo, sin embargo Kazuo li no lo estuvo… Kazuo, tu tío, fue quien mato a Clow Reed, tu padre…

- si es verdad lo que me dices, porque no han hecho nada… si sabes quién lo asesino, porque lo callas… -

- años después de la muerte de Clow, un sujeto toco a mi puerta, era Hien, el tubo muchas dudas de la muerte de Clow así que averiguo y te encontró a ti… me conto todo y…

"quiero que finjas que Yue es tu hijo por un tiempo más, solo hasta que pueda encontrar las pruebas necesarias para incriminar a Kazuo" "pero tú tienes más poder, podrías protegerlo fácilmente" "Clow confió en ti por algo y yo también lo haré, además Yue está más seguro contigo, ya que todos piensan que está muerto"

-hice lo que él me dijo, luego de unos días vi en las noticias de que había fallecido, llame a la familia pero nadie contestaba, así que hice lo último que me pidió Clow y Hien, criarte como hijo…. Yue Kinomoto – lo miro seriamente

- yo… estoy algo confundido, necesito… aclarar mi mente… esto no es fácil para mi… - tenía una mirada perdida

- lo se… lo siento, no debí ocultártelo tanto tiempo… - Fujitaka agachaba la cabeza cada vez más, para poder tapar su rostro…

- Yue puso su mano en el hombro de Fujitaka – tu solo intentaste protegerme y mantener tu promesa, por eso… "muchas gracias" – después de eso salió - …padre…

- yue… - lagrimas salieron desde el momento que yue abandono el cuarto

- "li… los li mataron a mi padre… li, ese apellido lo he escuchado antes, li…" - ¡LI! – "li shaoran, el maldito acosador de sakura ahora entiendo porque me cae tan mal… ¡SAKURA!, tengo que verla" – soy idiota o que – "sakura es más importante que todo lo que me sucede ahora" –

- hasta que por fin te preocupas por ella –

- touya… - agacha la cabeza – tu… no olvídalo… ya no tiene importancia… con esto ahora todo tiene sentido… - rie un poco

- levanta tu rostro, ¿que no ibas a ver a sakura? ¡pues hazlo! - se va caminando – ire a ver a nuestro padre, te la encargo

- si! – entra al cuarto – touya idiota – se acerca a sakura que dormía – me alegro que ahora estés bien sakura – mientras le acomoda los mechones que tapaban su rostro – me han sucedido tantas cosas, pero tú eres más importante, mi hermosa flor – la miraba fijamente y sonreía

"sakura tú no eres mi hermana… debería sentirme triste, pero no me siento así, creo que desde un principio lo supe, pero nunca quise admitirlo…"

- sakura aun asi siempre te protegeré, porque te quiero mucho, eres mi pequeña herma… -

"no ya no lo soy"

- sabiendo esto como debería comportarme contigo –

"eres idiota, pues como siempre, ella no sabe nada de esto, tan solo finge que nada paso"

- no, no puedo fingir que no pasó nada, pero será lo mejor –

"sakura tu no tienes la culpa de esto… ahora entiendo… creí que serían las hormonas de la pubertad, supongo que me sentí atraído hacia ti, siempre pensé que si no fueras mi hermana, podría intentar algo contigo, terminaba golpeándome yo mismo cuando pensaba esas cosas… daba excusa de que me había peleado en la calle jajajaja…"

"sabiendo esto tengo miedo, si supieras lo que pasa por mi cabeza te asustarías, siempre pensé que yo era más celoso que Touya y sí era celoso pero mis intenciones eran distintas"

"No puedo creer la mente sucia que tengo, touya me matara si se entera… ¿esto que siento por ti es algo real o solo algo pasajero?… pero igual tu no me corresponderías, me quedare sentado y esperare a que venga un tipo y te lleve en frente de mis narices"

-¡ME REPUGNA TAN SOLO PENSARLO! – baja la voz al instante al darse cuenta de que sakura dormía - pero eso te hará feliz ¿verdad? – se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en la frente – solo podré llegar hasta este punto contigo… - se aleja y se marcha a paso lento, suspira "ahhhhh… yue el papel de protagonista no te queda y un amor prohibido con tu hermana que descubres que no es tu hermana, tampoco" sin darse cuenta regreso al jardín del hospital, sentándose en la misma banca y el mismo árbol –

1 hora…

2 horas…

3 horas….

- conque aquí estabas – touya se sienta a su lado – ¿te encuentras bien? reaccionaste de una forma que nadie se imaginaria –

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- imagine que llorarías, entrarías en shock, que incluyendo te volverías loco… y…

- ¡ya basta! Pues claro que estoy impactado pero no sé cómo reaccionar… siento como si esto lo hubiera sabido siempre… pero también me siento como si ya… no hubiera secretos detrás de mí y eso de alguna manera me tranquiliza… y…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- seguro que sabes todo acerca de mi familia... los li… ¿Dónde está li shaoran? –

- está acompañando a sakura –

-….- - necesito hablar con el

- sospechas de él ¿cierto? Me llamo mucho la atención, así que investigue algo… es hijo de hien li... hunnn se supone que en china desapareció de la nada a los 15 años… no se ha sabido mas de él, pero claro nosotros lo hemos encontrado sin darnos cuenta ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- solo hablare con él… …debe saber algo… ¡lo que sea! –

- ¿y qué piensas hacer después…?

- no lo sé… pero esto no puede quedar así… descubro que no soy lo que era… que mi padre fue asesinado y que el asesino no recibió castigo… no sé qué tanto poder tenga… pero siento que si dejo pasar esto es como si yo mismo me estuviera…

- ¡BASTA! Dijiste que querías hablar con li, has lo que quieras, después de todo era tu padre, solamente una cosa, no te rebajes al nivel de ese sujeto…

- sí, lo se

_**Reprimir los sentimientos es muy duro, ver a la persona que amas con otro… ¿Qué clase de locuras se podría desatar?**_

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la aut****ora**

**Hola `^^´ este … hunn… ¡lo siento! _ me siento mal cuando les doy excusas para calmar mi conciencia… y no se molesten conmigo… que puedo decir… me cortaron el internet de castigo… LECTORES NO SEAS VICIOSOS, SE LOS DIGO POR EXPERIENCIA y pues también no tengo mucha inspiración…**

**Y después de tanto tiempo... Pude entrar a la compu… "ES EL PEOR CASTIGO QUE ME HAN HECHO" pero ya aprendí la lección^.^ "¿qué lección?sigues igual de viciosa" "me volverán a castigar ¬¬" **

**Acabo de cambiar el nombre a la historia puesto que no… no le era… noo… al fin al cabo le cambie el nombre… estos 3 meses estuve pensando solo en eso… buscar un titulo es mas difícil que escribir la historia u.u**

**Lo se Hablo mucho "nadie quiere saber tus pensamientos hana-yry ¡ya cállate! ¡ni siquiera estoy leyéndolo -.-! jajajaja... ^^ C.M.**

**ajajjaajja ^^bueno espero que lo haigan disfrutado **


End file.
